Who Can I Trust?
by megsegobi
Summary: "Ris Mogernstern has never known much of his Mother. She was beautiful, kissed by Angels, her name was Clarissa and she was dead. As for his Father, Johnathon well.. he was part demon. So what was Ris? Good question." Clary and Jace's son is taken by Johnathon and raised. Though he filled Ris's head with lies, when he discovers his real parents what will happen? (TMI without CoHF)
1. Chapter 1

"Wrong, keep your legs apart to strengthen your stance." I did as instructed, barely without thinking. I only ever needed one correction that was it and then the lesson just stayed. I was an excellent student, not being cocky just stating the facts. I learned fast and rarely ever needed a correction. I could tell Father was strained today. Maybe business was slow or an anniversary was coming up. Who knew with him truly he wasn't one to share. Not that I was ever one to ask, I learned at a young age that curiosity of a child was grounds for punishment. "Ris, get out of your head!" I barely had enough time to duck before a blade swung where my head had been seconds ago. Wanting training to be over for the night I swung my own blade inches from my Fathers neck, forcing him to back up into a wall. While he was startled I kicked his wrist into the wall making his blade drop. Using my own body to pin him keeping my blade at his throat I heard his hearty laugh of submission. "Good, but we'll have to work on that concentration of yours." I saw a gleam of envy in his eyes but mostly hints of pride. I'm not brought down by his envy, though the demon blood in my father's veins keeps him strong and gives him the appearance of a young mid-twenty year old I still surpassed him in abilities. He saw me as a threat but I saw him as a god, the idea that I would ever be his downfall was beyond me. My Father was everything to me; my teacher, my motivation, my reason for being alive and my only friend. My purpose in life is to make up for all those whom he loved that wronged him. "Go to bed, some of my partners will be coming over tomorrow early for breakfast then to watch you train and I'd rather they were impressed. Good night Son." He barked a bit but I could tell his heart was'nt into the command, which meant an anniversary. I wondered what event had happened that was so depressing it even brought my stone cold Father down. I pondered this but responded nonetheless "Good night Father." I walked up to my room through the mansion hallways, as a child I could get lost for hours. I probably knew every nook and cranny as well as those who built it. I didn't think about exploring anymore I just walked on auto pilot. I just kept playing my training session over in my mind, what could tomorrow be? I knew barely anything of my Father's past. Around my eighth Birthday my Father asked me what I wanted, I simply asked for knowledge. He laughed until I specified knowledge about my Mother. He grew very angry raising his hand to slap me but then he remembered it was my Birthday. He lowered his hand kneeled and looked me in the eye "Ris, this is the only time I will tell you this story then you must promise to never ask me again." I nodded vigorously, truly never thinking he would agree in the first place. We sat in the dining room. My Father looked me straight in the eyes the whole time, Black staring into Green. "Now to understand your Mother you must understand our past. It started with a man Valentine a visionary, but also a very disturbed, hateful man. He had two sons he sheltered from the world, he also unknowingly had a daughter. You see his wife was a beautiful, powerful Shadowhunter but she fell in love with a half-demon. While pregnant with Valentine's daughter she ran away with the cross breed. It crushed Valentine and all he had were his sons. What he didn't tell the wife is though is that all three children were experiments; one son with an extra bit of angel blood, more than the average Shadowhunter child. The second eldest son was part greater demon. Blood was fed to the Mother while pregnant with the daughter as well, Valentine did this not knowing about the pregnancy just to help the wife with her depression. Now the boys were separated, given the same name and told nothing of each other. The demon child eventually caught on then got Valentine to confirm his suspicions. He worked both boys to the bone at young ages and gave them marks at a young age. At first the demon child couldn't hold marks, they scorched his arms and body but he lived through the pain, Valentine never stopped trying. It took a long time starting with the simplest marks but eventually the boy felt no pain. The boys excelled beyond expectations but around the age of six Valentine spent less and less time with the demon child. He had grown to love the angel boy and fear the monster he helped create. He could no longer hide secrets from the demon; the child saw the love that graced his Father's eyes when the 'golden boy' came up in conversation. While the demon child was beat and smacked around in an isolated cabin, servants coddled the angel boy in a large country home. This made the demon boy resent his brother and it made him stronger knowing he had a competitor for his Father's right hand. Besides being a Father, Valentine was also leading a rebellion against the creatures that had wronged him and many other Shadowhunters, the half breeds. And his successor was still to be determined. One day Valentine told the demon child he was home to stay and 'golden boy' had been moved. The demon thought he had won, he thought maybe just maybe his Father loved him, he was wrong. Years pasted, Valentine's plans progressed the demon child grew into a man even greater he grew in to the best Shadowhunter to ever live. The Son was tasked by Valentine to track down the Mother. It barely took him a week before he found himself in New York at a bookstore his Mother's Lover owned. The boy gripped the picture of his mother close to heart and then suddenly the door of the store busted open. Out walked an angel, her hair was in crazy red curls, freckles specked her cheeks. She was so delicate and beautiful but her eyes held a fire unknown to him, she was just so alive. He was so absorbed he forgot to hide from her view she spotted him staring at her. "Can I help you with something?" it wasn't rude but it held the New York girl caution when addressing a stranger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you.. It's just you remind me of someone…" "Oh, well okay then, you look a little lost though." Her green eyes were so trusting. "That would be great! Can you show me the nearest bus station?" The boy didn't really want to know he just wanted to hear her voice longer. It was a short conversation, one she would never remember but he'd never forget. Eventually he walked back to Ravenscar where his Father awaited his report. It was a simple sentence "I have a sister." He fallowed the girl every day after that, this time using a disguise rune. He learned her name was Clary and more importantly to Valentine her age. She was almost 16 meaning she was Valentine's daughter and she was also an experiment. He became consumed by her and her abilities. It became the only thing the two discussed, the similar looks of the daughter to her mother. Even just the way she acted so stubborn and like her own kind. As the demon grew to love his sister he realized it wasn't in the normal sibling way. Then his father dropped another bomb, one of his sons wasn't her blood brother, he was adopted. The demon boy prayed for him to be the adopted so the love wasn't tainted by family relation. But his similar features to the father tarnished his real hopes. As for the angel brother, he finally came back into the picture. The boy had grown up and also become a great Shadowhunter. His new family called him by the nickname their Father had given him 'Jace', short for Johnathon Christopher. The idiot actually believed he was a Wayland one of the families that had stayed with Valentine along with the Lightwoods, well at least stayed with him till the Uprising. You already know about that and about the next war with the Alliance Rune that allowed half-breeds and Shadowhunters to guard Idris from Valentine's demons from our history lessons. But what you didn't know is that I was there and as his right hand man, his demon son." Being eight year old I sucked in a short breath and let my Father continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to say a quick hello, sense I failed to do so earlier in Chapter 1. Thank you all for your excitement so far! I hope you all get to love Ris as much as I do. And for those already trying to guess the ending just trust when I say you won't know till the last chapter which won't be for a very long time, I mean heck folks this is Chapter 2. Also things really won't pick up for a bit because I want you to get a feel for Ris' home life with Johnathon. Don't worry if some of Johnathon's stories doesn't match up with TMI because it will later on. Feel free to message me about questions and chapters will be a lot longer! Thanks again please keep reading!:) (p.s. I don't own any of the characters sadly but I called dibs of Ris ;))**

CHAPTER TWO:

My heart hammered in my tiny chest. My father, the man I lived with was a demon. I always knew he could be cruel but.. but a Demon? He continued on while he searched my eyes. My eight year old self wondered what he looked for, I knew now many years later. My Father had been looking for acceptance. "Now as his right hand man.. I had to do things I'm not proud of. I killed a young boy, the Lightwoods younger son, Max. I passed it off as nothing but his small face burns me in my dreams at night sometimes. I moved on though, as a Shadowhunter fighting for a greater cause you have to. I was blindly fallowing my father though.. He wanted to raise the Angel Raziel to grant his wish, a purified Shadowhunter race at his command. He would lead them against the half breeds that had wronged him and many other Shadowhunters, the downworlders. Being half demon myself it hit me, that to my Father I was the evil of the world, an undesirable creature. When he left me to call upon the Angel, I decided I was done fighting for him I laid down my sword. Choosing the wrong time being that my angelic brother came to my hideout to seek revenge for his younger adopted brother, I asked for forgiveness that I had a change of heart but my brother plunged a sword into my back. As I lay dying on the grass, my Demon Mother appeared, she was the one who had given Valentine her blood. She took me and tried to heal me but I died that night. My last thoughts were of my beautiful sister and her red hair.

I was awaken by non-other than Jace. He held a bleeding hand out and I took it he pulled me out of a casket. My Demon Mother had revived me by tying my life to Jace's; the night I died he had also. But Clary was there to bring him back to life after the Angel Raziel had killed Valentine the wish was given to her and she wished for Jace. It was as simple as that. Being I was brought back with demonic power I was able to control my counterpart. We left together and went into hiding. We returned for Clary and she agreed to come with us. Me and her became very close, I told her of her past relatives that Valentine had shared with me. She would cry and tell me that she loved Jace but the fact that they were blood disgusted her, by now we knew I was the adopted brother. My real parents were unknown and I didn't care. Clary and Jace were my family but this sadly was not enough for Jace. He gave me the idea of Demon Shadowhunters by using a demonic version the Mortal instrument Cup. It was brilliant, it would help us to make peace and balance between angels and demons on Earth. Jace grew selfish and it scared Clary, he made it known he didn't care they were of same blood, he wanted her. Often I had to protect her from his advances, it was disgusting. Then one night Jace left to pick up the newly made cup for the ceremony, I met Clary and confessed my love for her and she returned it. Our night ended when Jace returned covered in the iron sister's blood who had welded the cup, he was furious, he swore to turn us in. Clary distracted him so that I could redraw Lilth's rune making him my puppet. When I reentered his mind I saw his plans to enslave humanity just like his father Valentine had wanted. I decided Jace had to die but with our lives tied it was impossible. Clary agreed to look for something, the night of the ceremony she took a blade of Heavenly origin and drove it through Jace's heart. I had been so distracted, for the Lightwoods had arrived of scene and started slaughtering all the defenseless Hybrids that had been created. I was trying to save them but in turn I failed to save Clary who was captured by the Lightwoods. She was their prisoner and worst of all Jace survived and used his skills as Valentine's son to make them think I wanted a war. So my only hope to return your Mother to my side was to let my Demon side takeover and fight for her. It took a year to build numbers up but it was too late. Upon arrival I saw smoke rising from the New York institute. Clary was gone along with the Lightwoods and Clary's mother and the mother's lover. Clary had given birth to a child… my child, Jace, who obtained the power of heavenly fire from being impaled by the sword, went into a jealous rage and burned it down. I searched everywhere for the child and had just given up when I heard a wailing from the floor up. I ascended the stairs opened the first door I saw and there you were, as if a gift from the Angel himself, my son. I did what was needed and had another dimension moving house created, only this one was built to replicate Morgenstern Manor so that you could explore within the walls and never get bored" This was true at this age, Ris kept finding new rooms and areas to explore, the House rarely moved but when it did Ris was forced to stay in. Usually the House stayed between two dimensions, it seemed impossible but there was a barren land there, Father called it a bridge between lands, it didn't look like a bridge, more like a valley in fact this is where the Hybrids set up camp. Though Father commanded them, the hybrids were like regular Shadowhunters; they had families and homes. Ris was allowed to interact very little with them outside of training; Johnathon thought it was important that Ris didn't become too attached. Ris despised his father for keeping him shut in but after time he realized his father didn't want him to feel rejected and abandoned as he had. So to please his Father, Ris avoided the city of tents.

I had been thinking so long I hadn't even realized I had showered and was now standing in front of a mirror. I looked at my reflection trying to pick out my different parents characteristics. Large green eyes with specks of gold, golden tan skin, a mess of golden curls woven in with few stands of copper and sometimes in the sun I had freckles. I knew I was attractive, even if I hadn't been around kids my own age I could tell. I was also ripped but not disgustingly just enough that my slender tall form wasn't lanky. I had my Mother's eyes, freckles, coppery tinged hiar and though my curls were not as crazy as my father explained I like to think they were from her. . As to where the gold god parts of my appearance came from I was lost. My father said his hair and skin paled as he got older and his inner demon came out but that would have been too drastic of a change. Maybe it was from my father's parents, I definitely got his personality traits though. I was quiet, thoughtful, patient and though I was stubborn as a rock I was a perfect solider. Maybe minus my cocky attitude, who knows where I got that? Sometimes I just really knew I was the best but I was able suppress this in front of my Father after a few smacks. I could run farther and faster than any of his soldiers and was by far a better fighter. He often had me fight with them in front of his colleges to show off my strength and abilities. That's probably what he had planned for tomorrow. At least I hoped so... Sometimes his army captured Clave members. They were to be executed but instead he gave them to me as target practice. The first time, I had refused he beat me so hard he had to call upon a Warlock to help me heal, which for me is huge sense I heal faster than most without a rune anyways. After that... Well I gave them a face of someone I hated and killed them as fast and painlessly as possible… I tried to picture what Jace would look like… I had no clue so I thought up a big ugly face with beady eyes. After a few killings the face I pictured was my own. I was a monster and this was my demon side killing innocents over and over. It destroyed me but it made me stronger. If to love was to destroy then I'd let go of my morality by never loving anyone. I lay in my simple monk-like-clean room minus the few sketch books I had scattered on the ground trying to fall asleep. I couldn't be tried for tomorrow not with people coming so I let sleep take me.

His first dream was a memory, of when Johnathon wanted to test his angelic side. He would put Ris in near death experiences to see what would happen, once he pushed off the roof. Ris took out a stele so fast he wasn't even sure what had happened until his feet landed on the ground with only a slight tingle. Ris looked at his small nine year old hands and saw a rune, never seen before, that had slowed his impact enough to save his life. This was his first mark and it was the first time he discovered his angelic ability. The dream fades out and instead of a roof, a full grown Ris is on the demon towers he only ever seen pictures of, his hand was bleeding and on the tower was a pentagram. Slowly the tower stopped glowing and Ris heard a scream, he jumped from the tower but instead of his slowing rune, Ris grew wings and flew away from the city. He's standing in a room and he feels a crack of a whip on his back, he screams out for help but no one comes. The whip cracks over and over not yielding a second finally Ris can't take it. He yells out of anger this time and feels himself transform… into a creature… he is a demon and he will never feel helpless again. His last dream he's in a burning room, the smoke is suffocating but he can't crawl out of the crib he's in. A woman's voice yells "NO JACE NOT ME! GET HIM! GO TO HIS ROOM! HE CAN'T BREATH!"

**Sorry this took so long I had a bunch of ideas for the chapter but sense it just started I figured I'd ease into the real plot. In the next chapter you'll meet a familiar face… At least for a moment. Who could it be? Keep reading and be prepared for a large blow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay big Chapter here guys, be prepared. I wrote this six different times and I think I finally found a version I liked. Please keep reading your guys' support has been amazing!

"NO JACE NOT ME! GET HIM! GO TO HIS ROOM! HE CAN'T BREATH!"

Ris was out of his bed in a flash, he sprinted away and threw open the window. He couldn't breathe he was choking, a long period of coughing till his eyes watered fallowed. He knew he had imagined the whole thing, it was just a dream. I mean why else would his Mother's last wish be for that bastard to take him, hell if Jace had taken him there is no doubt Ris would be dead. Still feeling he wasn't able to get enough air into his lungs, Ris let his back hit the wall and slid down till he was sitting on the ground next to the large window. It was a ridiculous fear, fire, he was a Shadowhunter he should fear something like demon venom or being ripped apart, yet almost every night he woke up from screams and flames. It hadn't happen in a while so he stopped leaving the window open, especially sense right now the house was currently in some farm town outside of Paris in the middle Winter. Normally the fresh air is the only relief he felt at nights. Ris tried to recall his previous dreams that night but the fire burned those memories from his mind. Enough of this, you get three seconds of weakness then you move on. One, heat burning his skin… Two, losing his breath… Three, his Mother's scream.

Ris stood up and walked into his bathroom. Throwing his sweaty pajama bottoms into a hamper, Ris climbed into the shower washing away the rest of the dream. Focus today, Focus. He kept silently chanting this, if he got through breakfast today with no mistakes maybe just maybe his Father wouldn't be fixated on the anniversary. Ris did a quick checklist as he got out of the shower; blades were sharpened, gear was set out and there was no new injuries on his body. The last one seemed kind of pointless being that Ris had created a stronger iratze that healed wounds that should have been permanent. So no matter how many times he felt the end of a whip his outside self always looked flawless... As for the inside, well no one was perfect. When Ris had finished dressing he looked at the clock 4:53A.M. Breakfast was at 6 so Ris had time to kill. Picking up a sketchbook then flipping to an empty page he began to draw. This was Ris' stress reliever, besides training of course and the occasional piano but Johnathon never approved of instruments. In fact if it hadn't been Ris' seventh Birthday his father would have most likely refused. That was the rule though, Ris got anything he wanted on his Birthday and the other 364 days were all dependent on his Father's mood. Ris loved that piano it was his most prized possession but it didn't matter anymore… So he stuck with sketching, Johnathon didn't mind pretending Ris used it only to draw new runes, but he knew this was just another one of Clary's talents shining through her son. Ris had let his mind wander so he was horrified to look down and discover he'd been drawing flames. Slowly closing the book he rose from where he'd been sitting and walked straight out of the room.

Down in the kitchen servants were bustling around trying to put the finishing touches on Breakfast. Ris decided to lend a hand to keep his mind busy. His Father wouldn't approve of 'helping the help' but hell he needed a distraction. China was cleaned, table arranged and food ready. Luckily for Ris the work took up to the guest arriving, one of the maids pushed Ris out of the kitchen before his Father would see. Though they had never spoken Ris enjoyed being around the servants, they understood what he went through even if they didn't intercede when he was punished they heard him yell for help and slowly without his knowing they would take action. Johnathon was furious one night and Ris was actually scared he wouldn't be able to stop him when a butler 'accidently' dropped a vase in the hallway. His anger was refocused long enough for another butler to rush in while his back was turned and pick up my small unconscious twelve year old body. Ris never saw either of the men again but it was nice to know someone besides his Father had cared if he lived. When Ris reached the dining room the guests and his Father were already seated. They stood upon his arrival "Why, so happy you could join us Christopher." To anyone else it might have sounded like a charming phrase of forgiveness but Ris could hear the edge in his voice. "My apologies I had to sharpen some blades and lost track of time." I lied smoothly. "Far be it from us to keep a young Shadowhunter like yourself away from his training. Which I must admit I am ever excited to observe today." The woman's flirtatious voice matched her appearance; tall, pale, of Asian orientation, she was elegant yet striking and her red dress that covered her completely was so tight it didn't leave much to the imagination. Ris bowed his head respectfully at her "Thank you Mam, I wish it was more entertaining than watching a few drills." "Oh not today Christopher, I have something special for our guests." My Father chirped in "Oh Johnathon, such a tease I wish you would tell us already about this 'big surprise'." The women responded flashing him a smile, I had already suspected but her smile confirmed it, a vampire. "What would be the fun in that? Now excuse my rudeness Christopher meet Lucida Lin, head of the Clan in Asia. This is Rupert Sipes head of the South African pack." One glimpse was easy enough; ragged and gruff appearance but wise eyes, Werewolf. "And Flurion leader of the Fei Knights." Un-natural lavender eyes, dark skin, black hair and armor of the Queens guard; he seemed the coldest… then again he was a Fei so no surprise there. "Now that we're on a first name bases, why don't we all take a seat?" Johnathon sat at the head of the table with Ris flanking his right. Lucida sat next to Ris with the others to Johnathon's left. Lucida leaned over very close to whisper to Ris "Call me Lucy" as breathy as she could. Ris put on a cocky smirk and played some charm into his words, he was disgusted in himself. Truthfully he couldn't give a shit less about Lucy or whatever she thought made her more appealing. This over the top flirtatious attitude she put on made him crawl in his skin and shiver but he obviously couldn't show it.

Breakfast was over too soon then Johnathon excused Ris to go prepare. With a wave goodbye he was off, sense his gear was already on Ris just had to go collect the blades from his room. Upon reaching his bedroom Ris was hit with cool air from the open window, it calmed him to an extent. If his Father said special surprise that most likely meant a clave member… Quick and Painless was all he could think as he raced to the training room. This was easily the largest room in the manor, in the real Manor it had been used to host balls and other social gatherings but obviously this home had no need for those. So instead it was my personal training room with high ceilings, rafters for jumping and plenty of weapons lining each wall. Ris walked straight to the middle without looking around he could feel eyes on his back so he knew the guest had already taken their seats in the observation area. It made Ris smirk a bit, it looked like elegant bleachers, like they were the citizens of Rome about to watch a gladiator fight for his life. '_Mortem salutamus' _when he thought of the phrase he did chuckle, 'We salute death' a phrase commonly used in the stadiums to decide if the gladiator should die. He should feel week but he never felt so strong. Ris walked to the wall stashing three daggers in his belt, two blades on his back and a stele in his boot. Then returning to the middle he breathed deep then nodded at his Father, 'let the lions in' he thought bitterly.

Nothing happened for a good minute then she stumbled in. Two Hybrids to each of her sides, she was elderly but that wasn't the reason for her stumble, her ankle was obviously hurt and a scar above her brow was a deep scabbed over cut. The woman was week and had sunken cheeks; Johnathon must have held her for a while probably even tortured her from the look of other cuts going up and down hers arms. Ris would make it quick… a Shadowhunter her age deserved an honorable death. Ris already knew this one would rip him apart but that was just upon first examination. As Ris took a closer look he saw longs dark salt and pepper hair, a slender tall body and dark brown eyes that when they met his felt an ache pull at his heart. Who was she? Ris closed his eyes needing to breath, he heard the Hybrids cut her free and then silence. After moments his eyes remained closed he heard a breathy whisper "Jace…" at that his eyes flew open. The woman had silently made her way to him and was within reaching distance. She backed away out of shock "No… it can't be.., How? How could you be?" she was babbling and tears streamed down her wrinkled face. Her posture which had been straight and strict crumbled on the weight of realization. Johnathon's voice broke over the babbling old woman "Christopher meet Mayrse Lightwood." Ris stiffened at the name Lightwood. It took seconds to take action, all the woman's odd behavior long forgotten. If he couldn't kill Jace, then he'd kill the woman who had raised him. It was justice in Ris' eyes his Mother was gone and now Jace's was too.

Mayrse took one look in Ris' eyes then reached for his belt and took a dagger. Startled he jumped back grabbing both his blades. "I don't want to hurt you but I need you to listen." Her voice was trying to be stronger but cracked. "I know your Mother" First strike he lashed to the right, Mayrse struggled but blocked the blow. "Please Christopher" He was done with people filling his head. Ris struck the dagger out of her hand, swiped the floor with his leg tripping her. Mayrse regained her balance and ran towards the wall of weapons Ris did what his training taught him… he brought the games to an end, throwing a dagger it hit her square in the back and she crumbled to the ground. It was as if all the voices screaming in Ris' head had been silenced. He stood there in horror, without another hesitation he ran to her. Slowly turning her over, he gathered her in his arms. "I'm…I—" "shhh don't apologize just listen" every word of hers was a breath that grew quitter and harder to understand "Christopher Stephen" "Our swe-" and she was coughing blood "et baby. Here" she shoved something in my hand. "tell them - for—m…" that was it I had no idea what she had been trying to say but all I could do was watch the lights leave her eyes. I had just closed them when a hand reached my solider and ripped me off of her. "BY THE ANGEL CHRISTOPHER WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" my Fathers fury barely struck me at the moment I just slipped whatever Mayrse gave me into my pocket. "IF OUR GUESTS HADN'T LEFT JUST AFTER YOU THREW THAT DAGGER I WOULD HAVE LOST MY FOOT HOLDS IN THEIR PLANS, YOU USELESS WEAK CREATURE." The first hit came then, my jaw ached but I wouldn't take my eyes away from his. I kneeled on the ground as my Father punched and kicked me. I heard my ribs crack felt blood rush out from between my teeth but I never once closed my eyes or uttered a word. I thought it was over I had watched as eyes lost the white and blacked seeped in. But I knew if I closed my eyes the beating would be worse, because without my green eyes he would forget whose son I was. I felt defeated and raw then he pulled me by my collar to a wall while the Hybrids took Mayrse's body. I couldn't help it a soft whimper escaped me it was just like a ragged breath but Johnathon heard it. He kneeled next to me pulled out and cut off my shirt, I began to shake my head no and he frowned. Did he want me to beg? I refused to stoop so low. He gave me a nod and stood up, took off his belt and after that I couldn't help it… I closed my eyes.

He lay where he passed out on the training room floor it was night but not very late he could tell by looking out the window. Ris didn't even think about sitting up hot ribbons of flesh on his back stun with the air exposure. For a moment Ris thought he was dying, he saw a long black haired angel calling for him over and over "Christopher Stephen" until tonight he had never known his middle name. Where could it have come from? The name Stephen of course he already knew Christopher was his Father's middle name. What did it matter he wasn't dead so he might as well try and get up Ris reached for his stele in his boot and after struggling through burning hot pain he realized… it was gone. His Father wanted him to suffer and so he did. Ris limped and dragged his body to his room which was luckily down the hall. In the safety of his room he was able to look over his wounds and he wanted to vomit from the sight. It looked like his back was ripped off and Ris couldn't handle another second he checked his pockets just to make sure there was no stele, what he found confused him briefly but as he unwrapped the piece of paper he remembered Mayrse slipping it to him. It wasn't just any piece of paper… It was a picture, the background was the New York institute Mayrse stood in the middle maybe 20 years younger next to a man probably her husband. Their children who could be twins were on either side a boy with dark hair and striking blue eyes and a girl with dark hair and brown eyes. Both were tall, slender and extremely beautiful. A tall thin Asian male had his arm around the boy, he looked… no, he was a Warlock with his cat like eyes being his marker. And the girl held hands with a tall nerdy looking vampire wearing a gamer t-shirt… What was with this family? Then his eyes traveled over to woman with beautiful green eyes… she was small and delicate, her beauty was like nothing he had ever seen before. In her arms… she held a small chubby child not even a year old. Golden locks and though he was fast asleep in his mother's arms, if that baby had opened his eyes… they would be green.

It was too much, Ris couldn't catch a breath and the pain was threatening to make him black out if he over exerted himself. Why? Why would Mayrse hurt him by giving him this picture of someone he will never get to see in person? Maybe she wanted to comfort him but it didn't help in the least. Ris felt a longing to feel safe, healed and with his mother. Maybe if he didn't get his stele back it would kill him. He was about the fold the picture when he saw something written on the back **BURN ME**. How could he be expected to burn the only picture he had of his Mother. But something pulled him to reach for his matches, it was a force pushing him and making him believe that everything would be alright once the picture was in ashes. The lit match met the corner and before Ris could even blow out the fire that had already consumed too much of his life he was pulled and thrown the smacked on his face into a hard pavement. He pulled himself up and there it was… the New York institute. How the hell did Ris get here? Then he remembered, the Warlock in the picture… that was strong magic. Ris stood right where his mother stood years ago… It sent chills through him knowing how close they were. He looked at the institute it was different but there had been a fire so most of the old institute must have been destroyed… the fire… It reminded Ris there was nothing here for him anymore. Nonetheless he needed to find a stele and get home so he ascended the stairs hoping to find someone to help him. The great wooden doors swung open leading him to an elevator. He clicked the button, the doors parted he dragged himself on the lift and pressed a random number. He hadn't run into a single person yet, Ris continued through the beautiful hallways till at the end of one he discovered another set of large doors. They opened into the Library, of course he found the Library of all places. It was after all his favorite room back home but this place made it look like nothing. The scene pulled at his heart he felt comfortable there, like he was coming home. For a moment he forgot his pain both physical and mental. "Ah a book lover I see." A sweet small voice rang out, the voice that haunted his dreams. "Sorry we didn't great you at the door, we all just go i-"She was caught off guard when she saw my back and state of health but even more so when I turned around.. "Chri…. Christopher?" She gasped, my Mother in flesh and blood gasping my name tears dropping from her unbelieving eyes. What did I say? The great genius that I am "Uh… It's just Ris" then I felt the pain that the adrenaline had been putting off and it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I haven't mentioned this yet but this is the first story I have actually published, so if you're curious to why some chapters have titles and others don't or why it's formatted… I'm simply trying to get the hang of things. I hope you'll all stick with me on this because though those factors may be flawed I know this story line has great potential! Thank you all for your eagerness so far and I'm not trying to use my innocence as a writer as an excuse, more just an explanation. (I do not own TMI sadly all rights are to the beautiful C.C.) (ALSO IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you guys want Ris to have a love interest? I have a certain person in mind but I wanted some opinions.)**

CHAPTER 4: HIS FATHER'S SON

"He looks so much like him." A soft giggle came from another voice "Yea except for those damn freckles but that's not completely his Mother's fault." "No but wait till he gets back and sees Christopher." "Ris, that's what Clary said to call him. It's the only thing he could say when he walked in. And I'm worried that he will take the same approach as Alex did when he saw Ris" Two women were talking in hushed tones. I wanted my eyes to open so I could let them know I was awake but it was impossible, my whole body ached and I could feel the runes they had burnt into my arms. I could also smell some pungent ointment they had put on my back. "If that's the case… we should be worried. Then again how can you not love that face." They both giggled a bit at that. Who was the 'he' they referred to? I wanted to ask them but I could already feel sleep pulling me under but instead of the sweet dreamless black out I had before, a dream started to form and I could already tell this wouldn't be good.

I was in a dark tunnel, both outlets behind and ahead of me were lit by a light but still too far away for me to see what lay beyond them. I started walking forward till I heard a voice behind me. It was my Fathers beckoning me to come out from where I was hiding. It was like when I was little enough to get him to play hide and seek with me, no matter how many times he asked I'd stay in my spot till my childish giggles gave me away. He would pick me up and throw me in the air… We stopped playing after I turned six and started training. His voice in my dream was very similar to the one in my memory, kind and welcoming. I turned without thinking and headed towards his voice but then another hit my ears calling out my name. It was my Mother, sweetly calling my name, not just Christopher but Christopher Stephen, my newly found middle name. Both voices were so inviting I was torn. I wanted to hear more of my Mother's voice and how she spoke my name but I also wanted my Father to guide me home telling me that he'll never again raise a hand at me. The noise was growing and it was becoming too painful. I dropped to my knees with my hands pressed to my ears. I felt helpless, their voices went from kind callings to commands and I didn't want to fallow either demand. I stayed there in the middle unable to decide… that was until I heard fire crackling. It came from my Mother's side and I heard her scream. No not again, I raced towards her but the flames were so dense I turned around, yelling for my Father to help us. He stood at the end a triumphant smirk on his face. He was dressed in gear instead of his regular suit but the strangest of all is his eyes' whites turned black. I knew what would happen if I passed the arch way of the tunnel. So instead, I stopped running and stood while the flames licked at my skin. They consumed me until I gaged on smoke, I felt myself being burned but I couldn't make myself take those last few steps to my Father… and his Demon side.

My eyes flew open to unknown surroundings. I couldn't see a window to throw open this time so I sat there and gagged unable to take in a full breath. My wheezing must have woken whoever was sleeping in the hospital chair; their head had been resting on the other half of my pillow. I couldn't focus but then I heard her voice "Breath just breath, it was just a dream" It became harder to breath my heart pounding so hard it hurt. "What can I do?! What will help?" I breathed out one word "window." Within seconds cool air rushed in, she must have reached one. I let it wash over me, my heart reached its normal pace, my breathing regulated and I was able to realize my Mother was standing above me. Though I was only sitting up in bed I was at eye level with her. Large luminous green eyes stared back at me but there were no specks of gold in them. Her hair was pulled into two braids, with most people it would look childish but it just made her more stunning. Small curls had fallen out and framed her face; they were defiantly too crazy to be the ones he inherited. My Mother looked so young but unlike the Clary I had seen in the picture she had a wise glint in her eyes that only accumulated with age. She reached out a hand as if to touch my face then upon second thought she held it to her side, so I reached out and held her hand in my own, it was small and delicate she had artistic hands very similar to mine but not as callused. I heard a small gasp escape her lips then her arms were around me. I took a moment to savor how comforting it was and how familiar she felt. I never wanted to forget this; her smell of lavender soap or even how soft the large gamer t-shirt she wore was.

Slowly I began to feel her quiver; she pulled back with a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry" she mumbled "It's just I never thought I would be able to hold you again." Her confession pulled me from the bliss I'd been feeling sense seeing her in the library… I shouldn't have ever been able to be held by her, at least not in this life, she should be gone, yet here she stood in an over sized t-shirt with paint patches all over and rolled up sweatpants. Every moment of hatred for never having a mother because someone tore her from me began to fall apart. How was I here with her? For a second I pondered… what if I was dead? Maybe my Father had killed me and all this was just a part of my decent into hell. The devil was going to give me everything I ever wanted, than strip it away, it was the cruelest punishment I could think of … and I deserved it. Then I felt the pain in my back and knew that I was most defiantly alive. "Ris" her voice bringing me back, it sounded as if she had called me a few times. "Sorry, I was just in my own world." This made her break out in a huge smile making her whole face light up, it was breath taking to watch. "I know that feeling well; in fact most would say I know it too well." She laughed lightly. I couldn't hold back any longer, I knew that if I asked my question she could disappear breaking the little hope that had grown in me but it was impossible to stop "How are you alive?" Rushed out in a hurried anxious tone. She looked taken aback and her already pale skin grew whiter. "Ris… I think there's a lot we have to discuss because… I've been waiting to ask you the same question…" her soft tone grew quieter towards the end. I could only stare back at her, maybe she had no clue that my Father had returned and carried me to safety. I opened my mouth to tell her but she pushed a finger on my lips. "Not yet" she chided "I think maybe you should shower and change, I put some clothes in the bathroom for you, while I wake the others up so we can talk through this." I nodded pulling myself carefully out of bed, my back began to throb. "Here I have something that will help" She pulled out a stele and drew a strange rune on my right arm. "I would have drawn it earlier but we wanted to apply some a medicine so your back didn't scar." Her eyes lingered on my back as if to make sure there were really no more signs of the beating. Immediately I felt renewed and I even forgot how painful it was to receive the lashes.

Clary led me to the door a few hallways over, inside I found and immaculate white bathroom. I turned on the shower and pulled off the pants I had been wearing for I wasn't even sure how long. I flinched when the water touched my back afraid it would sting but no pain came just the feeling of standing in the rain. I had always loved the feeling of rain and the cleanse it brought with it. I would have stayed forever but I knew I had to face the truth sooner or later. I got out of the shower and dressed while I thought about the impact on my life My Mother's story would have on me. The only two possibilities that came to mind was either my Mother had left my Father and I so he lied to cover some of the pain or My mother's death was faked and she thought i had died in the fire. I looked down at what I had blindly pulled on, gray jeans that were a bit too long and a white V-neck that fit perfectly. They must be one of three men from the picture's clothes, most likely the blue eyed sons from the size. I walked out of the bathroom expecting to see my Mother but I found an empty hallway. So I walked to the end till I saw the familiar doors from my first night. Slowly opening up the door to the library I saw her standing next to the fireplace throwing a piece of parchment into the flames, she must have sensed my presence because she turned hitting me with a grin. "Hey I was about to come get you, I grabbed these for you." She handed me my black combat boots I happily slipped them on, the feeling of familiar leather made me secure. "Now Simon can't enter the institute so were going to be traveling. Normally I would just portal us but I figured you might enjoy some fresh air…" her statement was more of a question. "I've never been allowed outside in a city" it came out kind of shy. Her eyes widened "Well then it's about time someone taught you to ride a subway."

Our adventure was short lived but it was the best moments of my life. Clary would giggle every time I stopped walking to just look around at the city, it was huge! I never thought I would see a place with so many people. I had to learned about these cities of course in my lessons but hearing and seeing it was two completely different things. Ris noticed all the important places and buildings but then there were the street performers and art was everywhere. It was hard not to be amazed. It wasn't until they were on the subway he could sit and relax. "It's exciting isn't it?" His Mother gushed sitting down next to him "It's like nothing I've ever seen. Is it always so busy?" "In a couple hours it will quiet down but not much" At this the cart jerked a bit too hard at the stop, a teenage girl just happen to accidentally fall onto Ris. He helped her up in the most gentlemen like fashion. "I'm so sorry" she mumbled. "Don't worry about it." He answered; the girl looked up at Ris and sucked in a sharp breath. She was a strange shade of tan almost an orangey glow coming from her, her hair looked blonde but her roots gave away her black natural color and her blue eyes would have been beautiful if not for the makeup that was thickly applied. Most teenage guys would find her hot but at the moment Ris wasn't interested. The girl was obviously not getting the hint, so she tried to strike up a conversation with him. Asking stupid pointless questions he found himself getting annoyed, tapping his foot to try and make her notice he wasn't the least interested. She was halfway through inviting him to a club she was headed to with some friends when he cut her off "Listen you seem nice enough but me helping you up wasn't meant to be a conversation starter now if you'll excuse me." Ris walked past her back to where his Mother was sitting trying to stifle her laughter. Ris gave her a confused expression then she finally was able to calm down she looked him up and down and said "Sorry it's just… You're so much like your Father." That made Ris' face drop, in no way was he expecting that to come from her. Clary must have noticed her son's sudden detachment so she let the conversation drop, the trip carried on in silence. When they got to their stop Clary grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and several blocks before she stopped in front of a bookstore. "You ready for this?" Ris looked up, it dawned upon him that this was the bookstore Clary's stepfather owned, the one his father first saw her at. So he nodded and fallowed her up the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! This chapter was really hard to write, I wanted there to be a build up to Jace's entrance so if you were wondering what the wait was… blame Jace.**

**CHAPTER 5: NO SUGAR**

**CLARY'S POV**

He was beautiful. If I ever questioned Jace and I's extra dose of angel blood, the proof that was holding my hand, silenced those doubts. When I discovered I was pregnant with a boy I prayed he would look like his father and none of my awkward clumsy qualities would be too dominant. But when he opened his large green eyes for the first time… I felt pride surge through me, we had created an angel. As a baby we spoiled him; any toy a baby boy could wish for his grandparents bought him and as for baby clothes…. Izzy couldn't be stopped. She and Simon weren't married yet so she took all her baby fever out on Christopher… I mean Ris. This Ris wasn't my chubby and clumsy (obviously my genes not his god damn graceful Father's) baby… no he was a strong, graceful and… I hate to admit… deadly. He was his father at 17 in every single way. What was still unknown to me and I feared the answer, is how he got to be that way. "Clary?... um Mum?" he had been talking for a while "Oh gosh, I'm sorry" after almost 35 years you would think I would be able to stay in the moment "Hey now we're even" He smirked, his Father's smirk, I felt a pain stab through my chest. "I was just going to ask if we were going in or if you would rather hold on to the door knob all night" I looked down in shock at my hand. I guess this was it… Was this too much too fast? I wondered if Chir…Ris was ready to meet his family, then his hand squeezed mine reminding me how strong he was. He could do this…. But could I? Before I gave myself another second of doubt I opened the door.

We had to walk through the book store sense we went in the front door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ris' face light up again, another reassurance that he was my son. I laughed a bit when I saw his mouth drop open; it reminded me of when he was 6 months old. While I was out with Izzy, Jace thought it would be a good idea to let him play with Church. The cat was not pleased to have a baby grabbing at his tail; he would hiss a warning at Christopher. I got home and was about to pick him up when Jace made me wait till the next time the cat hissed. Christopher's eyes lit up and tiny mouth formed an O shape every time he heard the new sound. Jace thought it was the funniest thing in the world… well until I tried giving Christopher a bath that night and I swear to the Angel he hissed at me; Jace cried he laughed so hard, I gave him a glare but wasn't able to hold it long before I was laughing to. As I thought about it, I felt another stab of pain. Jace please come home…. I silently wished. Flashing another glimpse at Ris, I could see he was mentally preparing himself for whoever was behind the door. I gave him a smile then walked through the door, I could hear them before I saw them. At the sound of the door closing they all grew silent… Izzy was the first to peek her head into the living room a small gasp escaped her and then she yelled the only thing Izzy would care about in this moment "CLARY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING?" I gapped at her unable to believe she was worried that I was in leggings and one of Jace's large knitted sweaters. "Don't you know a boyfriend sweater isn't literally your BOY-FRIEND'S sweater?!" "Izzy… now is not the time…" I gave a little nod towards Ris as I spoke. She looked over as if realizing for the first time he was there "Oh I thought he was… never mind." She walked straight up to Ris "Hi, I'm your aunt Isabell"

**RIS' POV**

Her voice was one of the women that I had heard while in the infirmary. She was about to shake my hand then decided to go straight for a hug. I couldn't look her in the eye… she was a younger Mayrse perfectly; Same long hair though Isabell's was black, kind dark brown eyes that had fire behind them to let you know though they were beautiful they were equally dangerous. I felt my breath hitch I tried to cover it a best as possible luckily more people walked in the room so I could distract myself. The nerdy looking man I saw from the picture walked up and cautiously offered me his hand; I shook it grateful he didn't want a hug "I'm Simon.. Your mother and I were childhood friends." Another couple walked out but my Mother introduced them this time "Maia and her husband Jordan, they're both apart of Luke's pack" The man was large but had a playfulness to his green eyes that were very different from my mother's, his wife was beautiful; though she was small she looked strong with caramel skin and dark curls hanging from her ponytail. He had one arm around her and another on her swollen stomach. She was obviously pregnant so they stayed where they were but gave me kind nods. The other two men from the picture walked in; the Asian warlock walked up and hugged me with no hesitation "Ah I knew we would be seeing you again young Christopher." he was very….. Glittery, was the best word for it. "Magnus" barked the other man demanding his attention, there was a cautious warning in his voice. I was surprised to see him glaring at me, his eyes striking. He would look rather bland compared to Magnus if not for his natural carefree attractiveness. "Oh Alex, no need to be such a downer" Magnus teased but Ris saw a hint of seriousness in his cat like eyes. "Ris this is your uncle Alex and his partner Magnus." My mother cut in giving them both a stern look. "Clary?" a soft voice came from behind the men, they parted like the red sea allowing the small elegant woman to walk forward; She was the other woman who had been with Isabell. She was elderly and slender about the same age as Mayrse, her dulled red hair was tied in a tight bun and her sweet wrinkled face looked in awe at me. I could tell from first glance… this was my Grandmother and I couldn't help but flinch away from her. I saw the hurt in her eyes "Ris this is-" "I know who she is." It was a bit too cold but I knew this woman through my Father's years of being abandoned by her, so sue me for being bitter. Clary looked shocked by my tone, she continued as if the awkward encounter hadn't happened but I could tell by her Motherly glare we were going to discuss this later. "Maybe we should all go take a seat in the living room?" My mother suggested.

I found myself in a chair facing everyone in the room; Maia was on the couch with Jocelyn and Magnus, Izzy sat on one arm it next to Magnus the other Jordan occupied. Simon and my Mother went into the kitchen to grab something and my dear uncle Alex was standing as far away from me as the small living room would allow. I could feel all their eyes on me so I played with my hands on my lap hoping they would look away, it's weird I had always craved a large family to surround myself with but now I missed by isolated room back home. Home… My Father would have noticed my disappearance by now. The thought made me shake, then I remembered where I was and that I shouldn't look weak so I sat up straight and looked at my mother as she walked in with a tray of coffee cups. She handed me one that I accepted gratefully, coffee was one of the few pleasures I was allowed and it was my favorite. I took a large gulp, placing the mug down immediately and making a face "Ugh sugar". The room grew even quieter the small talk they had been making ceased and they all stared at me. "Did I say something to offend someone?" I asked partly in innocence partly in annoyance that I couldn't say anything right in front of them. "No" piped up Isabel after another couple seconds Magnus threw in "It's just funny you got your Mother's love for coffee with your Father's preferences." At this, I thought back to morning breakfasts with my Father who said 'sugar was the only way he could drink that damn stuff' they must be mistaken. But I just smiled politely sense I had already caused a scene.

They all began talking in their own small groups; Magnus, Izzy and Jocelyn began discussing the group that would return at some point. Maia, Jordan and Simon were talking about their children who all threw a huge fit on not being allowed to come along. Alex stayed silent with his eyes trained on me, I should feel uncomfortable but I was used to being watched by strangers from my training observations so I shrugged it off as long as everyone wasn't staring it was fine. Clary sat on my arm rest nervously playing with her curls, I had promised her earlier that I would save all my questions till we were all gathered, well it was time "So is someone going to tell me how your all here." I blurted out mildly rude catching their attention. "I see you got your father's patience "mumbled Simon. "That's the thing; you all speak about him like you knew him so well but he said you all never wanted anything to do with him." I complained, they all looked at me blankly as if I had spoken a foreign language. Even my mother looked as if she had been slapped across the face finally she stuttered "Cri… Ris wh-who do you think your- "at that second she was interrupted by the door flying open.

"CLARY" a new voice boomed. My Mother stood as a man walked into the room, he ran straight to her and cupped her face in his hands "Are you okay" he rushed "I got your letters and got back as fast as pos-" He looked up and our eyes met; His mouth gaped open… The room was stilled Ris couldn't understand what was so important about this man, then his mother interjected "Jace I-" "You're Jace?" I interrupted; the man across the room just nodded his head. Within seconds I was on top of him, my legs pinned him while my hands wrapped around his neck. How many times had I dreamed of this? But Jace didn't even fidget he lay studying me. Others rushed and yelled around us but I couldn't hear them, it was just me and him. That was until someone yanked me off of him; Alex and Simon held me back while the bastard just sat up on his elbows and looked at me with a bit of awe. He whipped the expression from his face as he stood and then I was able to focus on his features.

No wonder my Father beat me, I was a twin of my Mother's brother, the 'golden boy.' I hated myself for ever being upset or angry with my Father when obviously he had every right to hate me. Jace's curls of golden hair are what I had gotten in the shuffle of family genes… I had the sudden need to shave my head. If only the similarities stopped there but I had the same face shape, arrogant smirk even the glint in our eyes that made us born killers. My mother pulled my face so I was forced to look into her eyes. "Christopher I need to explain." She begged, Jace came up and grabbed my mother's hand while keeping his gaze locked on my face. The way they acted it was… as if they were together. I wanted to puke… so I did, breaking the men's hold on me I rushed to what I guessed the kitchen was and emptied my stomach into the trash can. What little food I still held came out, I sat there on the ground by myself for a long time. I heard someone enter the kitchen then they put their hand on my head playing with my curls, I couldn't talk… I had no clue what to say so I stood washed my mouth out in the sink and sprayed ice water on my face. "Ris… Please let me explain-"she begged "You left him… didn't you." I cut in coldly "And you left me behind with him to be with… with your brother" I shivered with disgust. "No that's not what happened not at all-" "Oh? Then how do you explain this?" I cut in again but before I could start up another voice entered "Because Johnathon is your Mother's blood brother not me." Jace spoke while he entered the kitchen "Oh great are you telling me I'm the product of incest?" Still not able to put the dots together "No, if you would stop acting like a child and interrupting your Mother she would tell you." Jace looked over at Clary gently putting an arm around her waist as encouragement. "Ris… I figured you knew this whole time… I mean I never expected he wouldn't tell… I mean he was always cruel so I guess this is revenge… But I mean…" She couldn't find the words. What was so horrible she couldn't say it?

After everything that had happened today my head was swimming. There was an awkward silence and I found myself studying Jace again. He stared at Clary intently with so much love I couldn't ever see him being cruel to her but I knew people who loved you could still do horrible things to you. His eyes were so gold it was unnatural when they looked up to meet mine, pieces started to click together for me. Everyone said I looked like 'him' Jace is the 'he' Izzy and Jocelyn had been referring to and he obviously wasn't patient from the way he was tapping his foot… The first question that came to mind though was "How do you like your coffee" Jace was taken aback by it, but Clary looked down knowing that I had figured it out on my own. He was confused but said sure of his answer "With anything but sugar." Clary spoke up her eyes trained to the ground "Jace is your father, Ris"

My life was a cruel joke but I knew it was true even if I loved my father… Johnathon, I couldn't deny cold hard facts. I thought back to something he told me, it was after he told me about his past "Now even if Valentine wasn't my Father, he raised me and that makes him more of a Father then any blood relative could be. Ris your blood isn't always your family." I knew now that was a lie. Valentine was in fact Johnathon's blood Father but the message still made sense. Jace knew nothing about me; I had spent so many years resenting him it was hard to forget all the training that I did just so if one day we were to meet only one of us would walk away.

I puked again but nothing came up so I was gagging then I couldn't breathe, Clary ran and opened the kitchen window. I closed my eyes trying to compose myself. Then I felt two strong arms on my shoulders pulling me back "It's not fair that you found out like this but we'll figure things out" Jace reassured me. I nodded while I breathed in fresh air calming my heartbeat. I stared into his golden eyes I may not see him as a Father but I could at least apologize "I'm sorry I tried to kill you" he looked at me for a moment than chuckled "Hey, who in the family hasn't? I just always hoped my own son might be able to beat me" he joked cockily with fake disappointment in his tone. I could defiantly get along with this guy "I'll have to try harder next time" I threw back, a grin spreading on my face. "Oh no you had your chance I guess that responsibility falls on your sister now." Sister…. I stared blankly at him "Her name is Matti. She is 6 and I bet she would love to meet you" he finished with a knowing smile. Clary looked at us dumbfounded "You two are going to put me through hell aren't you?" We looked at each other then back at her simultaneously answering "Yes". We all cracked up at this. Jace helped me up then walked over to my Mother pecking her on the cheek Jace whispered "Love, I wouldn't say hell but it'll definitely be an experience."

**Alright so you may feel like Ris and Johnathon's relationship sounds confusing and it's supposed to be. He's not sure how to feel about the man who raised him. Also if your wondering why I chose Matti it will all be explained when you meet the rest of the gangs' children coming up soon! Thanks guys, make sure to comment if you want that Ris love intrest!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and staying interested! This is the story of the fire and once this is done we'll be getting to move around more and Ris may even take a trip to Pandemonium ;) Once again I do not TMI :,( The story and character are the beautiful Cassandra Clare's. Please keep reading!**

**CHAPETER 6: CLARY'S LIE**

**RIS' POV**

Within the past 24 hours I had gone from being an only child with one parent to having a whole family; an aunt, uncles, cousins, both parents and now… a sister. I was happy, really happy but I couldn't help but wonder… where was my Father? Was he looking for me? Did he miss me…? I knew he had lied and it was wrong… but I missed him… I missed the way he looked at me knowing my strength and even though he enjoyed to break it… At least he knew it took a lot to shatter me. These people probably thought I was a soft abuse child and that I was easy to sway. I hadn't cried in front of them, in honesty though, I never would… To me crying was self-pity, not a release. My release was in the training room and it's the only one I'd ever need. Well… that and the occasional visitors' daughter, sometimes my father's business partners brought children. While they had meeting it was my job to entertain them and well… it wasn't that hard. That's beside the point… I had gotten close to braking in front of my parents and I couldn't let that happen, they didn't need to think their son was some wuss. I hated the look of pity everyone kept shooting my way. I gave myself 3 seconds of weakness as I had always done back home; One, my Father was a lair. Two, I had a new family whether I was ready for them or not. Three, Jace was my father… and I had killed the woman who raised him… he would hate me along with most my 'family'.

I looked at my Mother… and Jace, I was about to ask what came next, when Alex busted through the door. "Jace, I would like a word with you." He grumbled loudly. Jace looked surprised by the gruffness in Alex's tone "Jeah, of course Alex, just give me a sec." He responded carelessly, almost annoyed as Alex broke up our small reunion. Turning towards me he asked "Christopher would you mind taking your mother back into the living room. I'm going to order some pizzas for everyone and call the kids to let them know it will be awhile... I get the feeling there's much we need to discuss." I could only nod; I walked over to Clary and took her hand in mine. The second the door closed I heard Alex shout "HE CAN'T STAY HERE!" my stomach sank and my mother squeezed my hand. They didn't even know what I had done yet…. And they wanted me gone.

**JACE'S POV**

"HE CAN'T SATY HERE!" Alex screeched at the top of lungs. His face was growing red with anger, just as his father's use to whenever he caught Jace sneaking out of the house. "Would you keep your voice down you dumbass, even someone without advanced hearing could catch that from the other room." I glared at him, how dare he, my own brother banish my son… My son… the simple phrase made chills run up my spine. Never had I thought… Never crossed my mind that I would see my son grown or hell even alive… But there he was, an angel with an expression on his face that I knew too well from my years after Valentine's faked death… he was lost, not sure how to adapt to his new surrounding and worst of all he didn't know who he could trust. It was the perfect revenge… So cruel and so personal, only a demon could think of such a plan…. Johnathon, the Devil's greatest warrior. "JACE, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Alex yell brought me back "Yes, I just don't see why I should care" I sighed as if the whole conversation bored me. This made Alex's face get as red as Clary's hair, the thought made me smirk. He took a long calming breath "Jace, I just think we have to be cautious. He came out of nowhere, after 17 years… He's not like the boy you were when you came to live with us, he's a man like Johnathon was when he came to us in Idris… and we all know how trusting him turned out. We can't take the chance not with the other kids… Please just take it into consideration." Towards the end Alex's voice broke. Max… Thoughts of him still pained me, when I thought of every reason I hated Johnathon my brother's death was still at the top of the list. Tied of course with his obsession for Clary and up until 20mins ago what I had thought was the murder of my infant son.

Anger twisted in my stomach, this was his entire fault; Why my son felt the pain I had as a boy but probably tenfold and why Christopher's own uncle believed him to be a spy. I looked at my parabatai, I hadn't seen Alex so worked up… well sense him and Magnus broke up after the Hybrid war. I knew there was truth in his claim… but I wanted to ignore it… I Jace Herondale would rather remain ignorant then admit that his own son… could be like Johnathon. At least there was some reassurance that the demon blood that ate away Johnathon's humanity didn't run through Christopher's veins. "Alex… I have known Christopher for 20 minutes now… I loved Max… And I'm not going to lie; I would probably be thinking the same thing you are if I had been here when he arrived. In fact I wouldn't have let Clary go anywhere near him until I knew for goddamn sure he could be trusted… But I see the way she looks at him. She loves him, not only because he was our baby… but because he's like me, he's lost and confused. Christopher needs us." Alex opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him "Remember what I did when I felt abandoned by everyone, I went to Valentine's boat the night I snuck out. Luke even admitted that I was looking and failing to find acceptance. I will not allow My Son to ever feel like he must go crawling back to that monster. I'm sorry but that's all I have to say about the situation." Alex looked at me for a long time, thinking my words over. Biting his lip he admitted "Your right… I'm not saying I trust him… but I can work on it." I gave him a grateful smile remembering once more why I decided to tie our souls together, Alex was my better half that no matter the situation I could depend on him. "Plus" I added cockily "When has Clary ever trusted someone and its turned out bad." Alex stared at me straight in the face "I don't know where to start; the cocky asshole she married or the rat faced nerd that married my sister" I stared at him in disbelief before I felt my whole body shake from laughter… who knew Alex could crack a joke? I was still laughing when we entered the living room and took our seats on the piano bench. Everyone stared but didn't ask, most were just happy to see Alex had dropped his hostile attitude.

Pizza arrived within ten minutes (Alex had called while I had been laughing my ass off in the kitchen) we pulled out paper plates and began eating. While we ate Clary told me how she came upon Christopher (Or apparently Ris) in the Library. Then how he'd fallen unconscious for a good two days, that would explain why Ris just inhaled a one and half whole pizzas making it look like he'd never eaten food before. Clary even continued to tell me of their trip here and the girl on the subway, I was thinking 'that's my boy.' When I could tell by everyone else's expression, they were thinking 'oh hell not another one'. It ended with us all laughing, even though Ris was bright red he let out a chuckle. It was all going along great I was helping Clary clean up boxes when finally the question we had been waiting for came "I still need to know.." Ris began shyly "What really happened the night of the fire?" I felt Clary stiffen… I knew this story was hard for me… but it was torture for her.

**RIS' POV**

I tried to wait longer but the more comfortable I got the more I wondered what had torn me away from the life I should have had. What had started the fire that burned through me every night? "Ris… maybe you should tell us what Johnathon told you so that we know where to start." My mother spoke softly. So that's exactly what I did; I told them how Johnathon had tracked Jocelyn and discovered his sister, how he had died during the Alliance Rune War then brought back to life to balance out Jace's resurrection. Jace got particularly uncomfortable at this part his eyes kept flashing to Clary. When I told them how Johnathon fell in love with Clary, and protected her from Jace then their plan to kill Jace so that angels and demons could live in peace on Earth, I saw a single tear drop from my Mother's face but she wiped it away so fast I'm sure I'm the only one who noticed. Then the slaughter of the Hybrids leading up to Johnathon building up his army to attack the institute, to the fire itself created by Jace's 'jealous' rage that 'killed' everyone besides me. It was not as bad as I thought… in fact most looked relieved that Johnathon hadn't created more of a horror story.

I sat waiting once again, I knew it would be my Mother to tell the story sense she obviously was at the heart of it. But she couldn't find the right words, something happened that night to scar her besides just losing me. "Ris… to start off with, when I went with your Father and Johnathon… I went to save Jace, under Lilth's rune he was a zombie; It was like there were two people in his body, one that was him that had no control and one that was a puppet. I knew your Father would rather die than be a slave so when Simon brought me the sword of Heavenly fire I stabbed Jace with it, knowing it would injure possibly kill Jon. When Jon and the hybrids ran off… We thought he would die as we thought Jace died… but they pulled through.

Jace's skin was cursed with the Heavenly fire and it made any contact difficult…" My Mother began to blush but tried to continue as if she had never paused. "Over time it started to fade, but during battle if he was in desperate need he could call upon the flames again. This even started to fade though and so with permission from my parents, your father and I were married a few days before my 17th birthday. It was the year anniversary from when we first met." To most people this would sound sudden especially considering how old they were but keeping in mind we're Shadowhunters… this was average. I thought simply to myself, I was pretty sheltered yet I still understood the need to share your short life with someone. "We hoped the worst of battles were over, so we did what Shadowhunters do. We started a family, that's when you were born." Her eyes lit up as she spoke. "We named you Christopher.. Your father had a few other ideas-" "Okay Jace jr. was not a horrible suggestion…." Jace interrupted "I think one Jace is all the world needs, let alone can handle." Simon threw in "Anyways" Clary continued "Then Stephen after your father's father. Your little sister is Amatis Isabel, which was Stephen's first wife who was also Luke's sister… She was the first to be turned by Johnathon but not by choice, the Isabel obviously coming from your aunt.

Now getting back on track… Johnathon took a lot longer getting here then what he told you, almost a year after you were born. Those ten months with you… were the happiest me and you Father had been in years but I was a fool, I was so filled with love I let it blind me… I began to think Johnathon could change; he came to me pleading for forgiveness. Promising to become a better person, he said when he saw the love in Jace's heart he had for his family… Johnathon was jealous knowing he would never be able to feel this way for someone. Johnathon had attacked me when I was with him and Jace, claiming I was his and belonged to him. He apologized, saying that he didn't truly love me that way he just wanted to poses me so Jace wouldn't be able to." I could see her struggling refusing to meet anyone's gaze, with her eyes fixed on the wall; she took a breath and continued.

**CLARY'S POV**

I think of the last time I told this story… I'm about to tell him the truth that only me and Jace know… but last minute I decide I'm not ready to say it. No matter how much I hate Johnathon… I know that Ris loves him and I don't want to destroy that love in him… not yet "Me and Johnathon started to secretly meet after you were three months old. I knew it wasn't a good idea but everyone should have one person that loves them at least. I had our family and friends, I felt selfish that he had no one… So we would meet and talk; we discussed Jon's childhood, peaceful futures we all could have together as a family and.. well you" Guilt flashed in my mother's eyes. "One day I was in the library and he appeared; I tried to get him to leave but he was so upset about something… then your father walked in and Johnathon grew furious and hit me… I was knocked out when I came to, I saw them fighting and it looked like Johnathon was about to land a final blow… When fire erupted everywhere." I saw Jace look over at me suspiciously but one glance told him I wasn't ready to discuss the real events.

"Then we all froze when we heard crying… It was you, crying from your old room, the closest to the library. I saw something flash over Jon's eyes… He ran from the room barely escaping the flames. I pulled myself to your father trying to get the flames to stop so I could fallow. He kept falling in and out of consciousness and I started yelling that you couldn't breathe with the smoke. He bolted up and ran after Jon, once I was able to stand I fallowed but Jace was just kneeling in the doorway of your empty room. Jon had taken you…" The room was silent and for the first time sense I began the story I looked into Ris' eyes… He looked back with no fear and.. Maybe even a bit of anger at Johnathon… only if he knew the truth.

"I had to pull your father out of the burning building we couldn't make the flames stop. Finally the fire died out, destroying a lot less then we had thought. I was able to make runes to repair most of the important rooms; The library, training room, green house, etc…" "Not my closet though" grumbled Izzy. I rolled my eyes and continued "We searched everywhere… Johnathon was gone, then after two years of searching, the remains of a child were found burned in a fire that had consumed a small cabin that we knew as Johnathon's childhood home… Then it was spread throughout the Downworlders that Johnathon was killed as revenge by one of his hybrids for turning them unwillingly. It took us a long time… to recover from the damage Johnathon did… and time from time… we still struggle with the many loses." Ris looked struck but quickly changed his expression to one of blank disinterest, Jace use to do this when he was upset… sometimes he still did. I smiled at him as Jace said "We're just glad to see you weren't one of them."

I looked over at Jace. God, I wondered silently if I would ever tire of looking at him after 17 years his golden angel face still left me in awe... Even if he did have the Devil's grin. He caught me staring, damn, his knowing eyes grew bigger and he winked at me. He drove me crazy and the Angel knows it but I can't think of one time when he blamed me for Christopher's disappearance, though it was my fault, I feel he put the blame on himself; for not knowing about my secret meeting, for not being with me that day in the first place and for starting the fire… But it was my burden for trusting that a demon could change… Demons are damned from birth, especially my brother with his black bottomless eyes.

**Okay so I the next chapter you'll be meeting the kids… AND the love interest! Clary secret may be revealed and so will Ris' and how Jace takes the news… well it will be a blow! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So the love interest isn't what you guys will be expecting and I hope you like her because…. Well she's the one I've picked out when I had this story in mind and truthfully I think she's the perfect choice. If you have any questions leave comments! Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 7: MEET THE COUSINS **

It had only been 3 hours sense we had arrived but everyone was beat. We were about to go their separate ways, when I remembered my behavior when I had arrived. Silently without a word I approached Jocelyn in the kitchen and though I wasn't one for hugging strangers… I gave her a quick one and then flashed a smile, her whole face lit up and at that moment I knew I had done the right thing. My Mother called my name so I gave her a short nod and went out the door to catch up with the rest of the group. Luke, who had arrived with Jace, patted my back as I ran out the house.

Magnus and Alex were walking about a block ahead; I could hear bits of their conversation. Magnus wanted to know if Alex was coming home tonight or was he stilled terrified that I would unleash a demon army in the institute. Alex looked back at Jace gave him a nod and said he was coming home tonight. It wasn't that late, the sky was just growing dark, glancing at the watch on Simon's hand I saw it was only 8:30. I didn't even think to ask where we were going I just fallowed the group four blocks till we stopped in front of a three story apartment. "It used to be an apartment complex but with a few renovations we bought the whole building." Isabel explained as we walked up the stairs. It wasn't the size of the institute but it was a decent size home for this large of a city. As we passed the old style red brick exterior I was surprised to find the inside of it fairly modern.

Three boys sat on the couch playing some kind of game system, Ris never played games or watched television in general so he was fascinated with it all right away. Almost missing the shocked expressions that passed over each boys face "Shit ma, you weren't kidding when you said he looked like Uncle Jace." The largest boy exclaimed "AL WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE." Maia yelled at him. "Sorry I was just surprised" he admitted with a slight blush at being scolded by his mother. Al and the other two boys stood up; Al was like Jordan, towering over everyone, his green eyes and goofy smile. Ris guessed he must be 18 years old and he was assured this when Al introduced himself and shook his hand. The other two boys had to be Izzy and Simons; they were twins around the age of 13, both with brown eyes and Simon's curls of Isabel's black hair. Their only difference was one had glasses that took up the majority of his face. The one with glasses was Max and the other was Robbie.

Two girls came running in giggling then stopping when their eyes met me; the oldest ran into Jordan's arms most likely 10. She had Maia's crazy curls but again Jordan's green eyes. Her father introduced her as Mimi while she reached out her small hand to shake mine. I looked to the other little girl. I knew just from a glance that she was so small she should be five maybe even younger but according to Jace she was going to be turning seven in a month. Her large dark gold eyes widened as she looked me over, her soft red curls were cut just hitting her shoulders. Her pale skin flushed pink "Matti this is Ris" Clary spoke up softly.

"I thought his name was Christopher" her tiny voice of bells had a 'matter of fact' tone to it. She crossed her arms and popped her hip "Sassy just like your mother" Jace whispered, Clary smacked his arm playfully while whispering "She's not sassy she's just strong willed" I began to laugh until I met her glare. So I kneeled and held out my hand to shake hers "Nice to meet you Matti, Ris is just my nickname" for a second I thought she was going to stay where she was, then she rolled her eyes at my out stretched hand as a smile came over her face, she ran into my arms, wrapping hers tight around my neck. I stood with her in my arms everyone looked shocked "What? Did you think I wouldn't hug my own brother?" Her question was so innocent everyone broke out laughing but to me it meant the world. She was amazing a perfect mix of our parents… our parents. I just wanted to live in this moment and not have to worry about what was to come.

"Where are the older girls?" Simon questioned scanning the room. "Ah… they wanted to get some fresh air.." Al tried to lie but failed. "AL-" "Okay- okay, they went to a party some kid at school is throwing." He admitted. "I SAID NO GOING OUT TONIGHT" Simon boomed. Isabel rolled her eyes trying to calm Simon "They're teenage girls what did you expe-" "I EXPECTED them to stay home, JUST as they had promised. " Okay this isn't the time, Al was watching the kids so let's just let it go for tonight" Clary spoke up "Fine, but I hope you know she gets this from you" Simon pointed at Isabel. "Oh just because you never got invited to a party in high school don't blame Izzy" Magnus chirped "And let's not forget the one he did intend he didn't leave human" Jace joked giving a knowing wink and smile. Robbie looked at his father questioning "Dad what is he tal-" "I'm going to bed, GOOD NIGHT" Simon cut him off leaving the room.

"Well someone must be thirsty" I was confused then remembered Simon was a vampire, Clary elbowed my father once again for his commentary. "He's just stressed, this is Katrina's fourth night being out this week." Isabel explained "Yea same for Lucy…" Maia looked exhausted "They're both 16, and at some point you'll be able to meet them." "If they're ever home" Jordan grumbled "Okay let's get you home before we all have to witness another grown man throw a fit." Maia pecked him on his cheek. They said their goodbyes then left, Al promised to come see me tomorrow hangout. Alex and Magnus walked out with them. Finally we were able to leave after deciding sense Matti had fallen asleep in my arms to just portal to the institute. Even though I would have loved to see the city at night and wasn't as tired as I thought I agreed because I didn't want to wake Matti.

Clary led me to a room that had soft evergreen walls and a large bed purple covers, I helped her get Matti into bed and covered her in the blankets. She was so little I was scared to turn off the lights and leave her but I did fallowing Clary to another room just across the hall. "We were thinking you might want to be close just in case you need anything and can't find your way around. I promise tomorrow we can give you a tour but feel free to wonder." She gave me a smile opening the door to a fairly plain room with dark red walls and dark brown furniture with a gold comforter on the bed. "Thanks" I turned towards her, she hugged me going up on her tippy toes to kiss my forehead "Night Ris, we're down the hall if you need us."

Once she left I examined the room more closely noticing there were two windows… I wondered if she did this on purpose… I had my own bathroom and the dresser had a bunch of clothes in them. More importantly I found some gear in the closet. I wasn't tired after sleeping two full days, I wanted to get out. Sitting on the bed debating what to do till I heard a thud against my window, I pulled it open to be hit in the face with a small but painful rock. "Oh opps sorry" I heard a voice looking down three stories I saw Al drop the rest of the rocks he was holding. Clearing his throat "Rapunzel, Rapunzel with golden locks…." He was looking for a rhyme then gave up "Get your ass dressed and climb down the wall." "Al, as much as it warms my heart that your taken by my amazing looks, I mean how couldn-" I began. "Okay Jackass, do you want to go out or not?" "Hmm I don't know what would your mother say; first your swearing now sneaking o-" "FINE YOU KNOW WHAT? GO TO BED PUSSY" he roared "shh you'll wake up the others… Where are we going?" "To a club of course now change into some gear, bring a couple blades and a stele."

I was done within seconds. I looked at the wall for footholds but it was pretty sleek so instead I opted to jump. I landed in a neat crouch as I stood Al looked as if I had slapped him "You know I've only seen your Father do that before." He murmured "That's great but are we going to leave or would you rather stand here struck by my amazing talents" Al shrugged and I thought I heard him murmur something like "cocky asshole". "Al, how did you know which room was mine?" The question just coming to me, he shrugged "It had a light on so I guessed." As we walked Al told me we were going to _Pandemonium, _A club that was almost always filled with demons and if they weren't there then there was always a bunch of hot girls.

I was about to ask if we were close when I heard a hum of music coming from the distance. The building was just snuggled on a corner and didn't look like anything major but I could see a sign hanging with the angelic rune on it. Adrenaline started running through me, I was about to walk into line when Al grabbed my arm. We walked past the huge line straight to the bouncer; Al whispered something in his ear he looked us over then let us pass straight into the club. "One of the pack is the owner, he lets us in as long as we make sure that the demons are taken care of. With all the disappearances it's bad for business." I just nodded at this while I took in the scene around me; fog was everywhere, dark lights made the scene eerie but the hypnotizing music was welcoming. Girls and boys in tight leather swayed their hips against each other, many of them had oddly dyed hair and piercings.

Ris senses felt heightened just from the energy everyone was giving off "You want a drink?" Al shouted over the music, I fallowed him to the bar. He ordered some shots, I had wine before and occasionally I would take some whiskey from my father's liquor cabinet when I wanted to feel numb but shots were a different story… I didn't realize that the small amount of alcohol could have an effect until I got to the seventh one. At this my thoughts were fuzzy and everything no matter how idiotic that Al said sounded hilarious. I stopped there because I wanted my senses to still be sharp if I saw any demons.

After an hour it was pointless so I gave up allowing some girl to grab my hips and pull me on the dance floor. Her friends were still at the bar watching envy was evident on their faces, this made me laugh. The girl was pretty but she was basically in a bra and short skirt not leaving a lot to the imagination. I let myself forget all my worries and focused on the feeling of the sway of her hips, that was until I felt a hand tap my shoulder. Looking over I saw the girl from the subway, she was sweating and her eye makeup had start to run. "I can't believe you came!" I wondered if she had forgotten how our conversation ended… Most likely not but she probably would pretend I was never rude so that she could act like she had my interest. So I left the girl I was dancing and let her pull me off to the other side. This is how my night went on, I'd catch glimpses of Al every now and then dancing with someone but mostly I just left one girl for another and let myself get lost on the feeling of their bodies.

I smirked a bit, every time I picked up a new girl I felt death glares sent their way by others in the club. Or when I saw girls try and get my attention by sticking their butt out. I didn't truly care, none of them meant anything to me… they were like a drug that I was getting a high off of. And what do you do with a drug once you finished it? Throw it away and look for your next hit. I knew it's a cruel way to think, hell, it was downright disgusting. But after hours of talking and being in recovery for days and all the emotions that had been racing behind my walls that took me 17 years to build… I just wanted to feel good.

A new rush of people walked in coming from a party; All the guys smelt like beer and campfire. I took a break to look for Al and I saw him talking to a girl but I couldn't make out her details. Another girl grabbed me and tried to dance with me, it was subway girl again and she was sloppy drunk. I had enough of her for the day; I looked for another girl and caught the eye of one from the party so I made my way over to her. I put my hands on her waist pulling my hips into hers, she looked as if she was going to refuse but she had been drinking to, because then she just let herself go. She was gorgeous; unlike the other girls she was fairly covered in a long sleeved black dress that went just past her butt. The material was tight though and showed off her slender form, her hair was long dark brown almost black.

We were pulling each other as close as possible as if it would never be enough, she turned so that were facing her eyes were closed. I ran my hand from her thighs to her lower back. Her hands were pushing in the indented part on my hips and then she slipped her hand into my hair playing with my curls, it was driving me crazy. I wanted her in the worst ways and I could tell she did to. Everyone I had danced with before was gone from my mind, I didn't want to drop this drug… I wanted it to destroy me. Our faces were inches apart and I felt her eyeing my lips so I started to lean in we were breathing the same air. She threw her head back and I let my lips trail her throat, I moved to her jaw to the corner of her mouth and was about to make my move…

then I heard a girl's voice yell "KAT!" The girl sprang apart from me within seconds, a curvy girl with caramel skin and hazel eyes marched over. Kat looked as if she was about to be disciplined by a school teacher "I told you we were here looking for the boys then we had to go home!" the new girl scorned her

"Hey Kat" Al yelled pushing through the crowd "Oh good you girls found Ris". We all grew silent I looked over Kat; Her unique blue eyes… just like her uncle's, lit up as they began to recognize my own family's characteristics. The new girl was easily Lucy being that she was Maia junior minus the tips of her curls were dyed pink.

The air grew thick as we began to realize who we had just been dancing with... I felt like I had just taken a cold shower. All the desire was gone; I was ashamed for both of us. She seemed to get the hint that whatever just happened was over as I put on my careless attitude. I felt her grow cold and her eyes hardened "Hello couz" her voice was like the angel that had called me in my dreams the night I had passed out from my Father, it hit me like a wall… She was going to be the one who broke me… that is, unless I broke her first.

**Okay so a lot of new family drama for Ris just after one day! Next chapter there will be some Father/Son bonding and a few secrets are going to some out…. Ris has still yet to tell his Father how he came to arrive at the institute. :X**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it's been such a long time guys! I take a Latin class online that has been kicking my bum! Also this Chapter was a struggle to write… I didn't want to bore you guys so I was trying to come up with some fresh ideas. Hopefully once schools over for the summer I can write a lot more but we'll have to see! If you have comments or questions PLEASE ask or any ideas let me know! Thanks for reading; once again I don't anything own anything minus the clothes on my back and the four dollars in my pocket! TMI is Cassandra Clare's forever and always!**

**CHAPTER 9: KAT'S APOLOGY **

"Rissy" a soft voice whispered in my ear "Rissy, you need to wake up!" I was just awake enough to mumble out "Matti go back to bed, I said we would go out in the morning." I felt a new weight on my bed as she climbed on my stomach "Rissy it is the morning!" At this I forced my eyes open and saw little gold ones gleaming back at me with excitement. I shifted my eyes from hers to the clock on my night stand, large red numbers gleamed 5:15. I felt a groan escape me "Matti, when I said morning I meant 8 or 9, not when the sun rose."

At this she pouted her lip and her eyes grew twice their average size "But Rissy, I really think we should get up now" a slight whine to her statement. How could I refuse with that puppy dog face… "Okay, okay let me shower and then we'll go get the others." A little shriek of excitement escaped her as she jumped off my stomach and landed clumsily on the ground. Matti then dashed out of my sight.

I swung my feet onto the floor, shivering when they made contact as it was ice cold. Then I proceeded to walk to my windows and shut and lock both. Though my nightmares had gotten less frequent, last night's still burned in my mind; I had been battling Jace just like everyday training things, and all the sudden he caught fire. It wasn't like he was burning the flames just danced on his skin, then he threw the flames at me, I jumped back afraid of their wrath. But they wrapped around me just as they had on Jace, I felt empowered… but then they dripped from my skin onto the ground snaking their way through the whole room till everything was on fire. I couldn't stop it and when I looked to Jace to help he grimaced at me out of fear and disgust.

I woke up half way through the night to open the windows and had just fallen asleep when a crazy little girl who easily suffered from ADHD decided to give me a wakeup call. Shuffling to the bathroom I threw my t-shirt and pajama bottoms into a hamper and turned on the shower. I cringed till I adjusted to the burning hot water, it felt good compared to my freezing bedroom.

Fall was just beginning and all the heat that came from summer began to seep out of New York and as a new found wind rushed in and the trees were changing colors… It had been a month sense my arrival, which meant a month without my Father… I had expected by now he would send me some type of message, but… he remained silent. I often thought about going home… I couldn't bring myself to do it though.

There was so much of this life I needed to explore and I wasn't ready to leave. At the same time though I knew I was getting too comfortable here, sometimes I forgot I already had a family… My Father. I wondered what I would say to him after learning about all of his lies. I often asked myself if there was enough good to balance out the evil within him, I hadn't come to a decision yet and decided when the time was right I would know…. I hoped.

My bathroom was completely filled with steam when I finally got out. I used the towel to dry my hair leaving it messy and tasseled. Out of instinct I reached for my gear first, I usually trained weekdays at five in the morning with Jace, but upon second thought I grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt, black combat boots and a leather jacket. I was half out the door when I grabbed a stele and dagger, stuffing them in my belt.

I walked down one hallway, took a right, took left then found myself in the kitchen. The smell of something burning hitting me upon entry "JACE CUT IT OUT" Clary was giggling like mad. Jace had Clary over his shoulder with one arm securing her while the other hand held a skillet full of pancake batter. "Clary I promise, I know what I'm doing." He shrugged his shoulder making her bounce. "Jace if you burn one more pancake the kitchen will smell like this for another week!" He let out a chuckle "Clarissa, maybe if you stopped fidgeting I could focus on flipping these." At this he threw a pancake into the air and it just barely landed in the pan.

I started laughing but tried to cover it with a cough. "Oh perfect Ris your up" Jace spoke without turning around but I could tell he was smiling as he spoke; Clary lifted her head to meet my eyes. "I'm going to kill your father." "Hey there's that famous sassy attitude I've been telling Ris about, the one you were kind enough to give to Matti."

As if on cue Matti came running in; her curls were in two small braids, she was wearing jeans, a green turtle neck sweater and white vest. In her hands she held white high tops. She took one look at Clary and Jace then burst into giggles.

We were all laughing till I saw Jace's frying pan contents catch on fire, Jace tried to cover it so Clary couldn't see but the smell of freshly blackened pancake gave him away "JOHNATHON CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE WHAT DID I TELL YOU" Clary roared, I have never seen Jace look so terrified. He ran through the kitchen with Clary still on his shoulder, trying to cover up his mess.

This caused me and Matti to laugh even harder… that was until a very angry looking Isabel came storming in. "Clary I came all the way here to help you get ready and here you are still in your pajamas." At this Jace set Clary down and I was able to see she was in one of Jace's t-shirts, pajama bottoms and had a streak of paint on one of her cheeks. "Is that paint!"

Clary dropped her head "I may have fallen asleep in the studio…" "CLARY WE HAVE A CLAVE MEETING IN TWO HOURS! GET UPSTAIRS AND SHOWER NOW" Clary dashed passed us and down the hall "You know sis you're too scary for your own good." "Well at least your dressed, is your bag packed?" Jace lifted a leather overnight bag from the ground.

After a month my parents decided it was time to notify the Clave of my presence… They called upon an immediate meeting in Idris, I apparently wasn't allowed to go to a meeting that everyone would be talking about my future but heck why not give my new family and a bunch of people I've never met the chance to decide my fate. I was a little sour about the whole situation…

Not nearly as sour though as poor Matti… It just happened to be her 7th birthday tomorrow. "Do you reeeaaaly have to go Daddy?" Matti had a pout and whine already going. "Oh love, you know I'd much rather be here with you but you'll have Ris here to watch you and celebrate with. Just imagine your first birthday with your big brother and you have him all to yourself, you won't even miss me for a minute."

Jace picked Matti up giving her a big hug before tossing her into the air. Her giggles filled the room once again. "Now Izzy would you mind helping Matti tie her shoes in my room, then she can say goodbye to Clary." Isabel took Matti into her arms then walked out the door closing it behind her.

"I hope I didn't freak you out by asking her to leave I just wanted to tell you where you can find her presents and other birthday traditions we like to do." Jace turned on me a smirk coming across his face. "Also I figured it would be better for us to have a talk then your mother attempt one… She was panicking just at the thought about leaving you home alone the first time." He chuckled at the memory "Now I should probably go over the basic do and don'ts when leaving a teenage boy overnight. But I trust you can handle what you get yourself into. My only requests are that you have fun today; I left some cash on the table for you guys. There's plenty to cover whatever you two have planned for today and also I must ask you and Al leave you adventures for tonight so that you can remain home in case Matti needs you"

My jaw dropped slightly… How did Jace know? At my expression his smirk grew cockier "Oh come on a month of all throwing rocks at your window and your think I wouldn't notice? Don't worry I think it's good you're getting out. But not tonight" With this he walked closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it feels strange us leaving you here with Matti but… We trust you… A lot, I trust you a lot which ask Alec it's not an easy thing to accomplish." He smiled truly at this. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked out "Me and your Mum will give Matti her present tomorrow night when we return. So have fun, be good and stay out of the fei food.." he finished with a wink. Izzy walked out of one of the doors "Yea otherwise you may end up running down the streets bare naked" "Hey! I thought we agreed you don't talk about my reckless years to my children and I don't bring up you dating a ghost to your's!" Jace retorted I couldn't help but ask "You dated a ghost?" Jace rolled his eyes "HA, a ghost, a werewolf, a fairy, a vampire... name something half demon, Izzy's dated it."

Isabel shot him a glare about to retaliate when Clary walked out with Matti in her arms "Okay you two I think it's time to head out, Ris I was thinking sense someone ruined breakfast- " "Yea love, you need to work on that" Jace interrupted planting a kiss on her cheek. Clary just rolled her eyes "ANYWAY, I called the other kids to meet you guys at Taki's before you all leave for whatever you have planned for today."

"Sounds good we can head off now" Clary placed Matti on the ground planting one last kiss on her cheek before walking over to me "Now if you need anything or you get worried being home alone with Matti call me and I'll come home Clave or no Clave." As she pulled me into a hug she whispered in my ear "Don't worry about the meeting we can figure everything out" as she pulled away kissing my cheek.

"Okay Matti let's get going" I reached out my hand but instead she shook her head then gave me an expecting look, I let out a sigh as if the action was hassle when in reality it was kind of fun. I grabbed her and threw her on my shoulders keeping my hands wrapped around her feet. One last round of goodbyes, we were on our way. I stopped to grab the wad of cash on the table and walked out the door. Jace stuck his head out the door, looking as if he forgot something "Oh meant to tell you, at midnight take Matti up to the greenhouse… she knows what to do then it's straight to bed." With that he shut the door and we finally go to leave.

**That's it guys but I promise I'll have chapters up faster! Thanks again for reading!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright I was feeling pretty inspired so I decided to post another chapter right away sense I kept you guys waiting so long on the last one. Same thing I don't own this sadly though I would trade an arm and leg for a Jace Herondale;) Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon and Alec are out of town and what do teenagers like to do when the parents are out? P.S. the answer is not keep quiet, fallow the rules or behave. Enjoy!**

Taki's was the first place I learned to find in New York by myself. As we walked we discussed plans for the day, last night I looked up the trolley schedule and called up Al to get a number count. As we walked into the restaurant I saw our whole group had already arrived. I put Matti down so she could run over to Mimi while I took a took seat between Robbie and Al "Sorry we just finished saying goodbyes" "It's cool man. We're still waiting on Lucy and Kat" At the sound of her name the hair on the back of my neck stood up… I should be used to seeing her around everywhere but it was hard to get used to a girl like Kat…

We trained together every other day along with the twins and Matti but sense we were a closer age range most the time we were sparing partners. She was powerful and smart; I could look into her eyes and see her strategizing but I was still too fast and strong for her. It drove her nuts, my father mostly trained us with Izzy, Kat used to be the top student… till I showed up.

We dug at each other making fun of the others imperfections… I would never tell her this but it was hard to find hers, yet she had no problem finding mine. I couldn't decide if I wanted to throw her through a wall or up against one… So I avoided any real contact that wasn't necessary. I got so distracted in my thoughts I didn't notice Al was trying to talk to me till he hit me upside the head "Yo, earth to Ris? Dude look that girl is so giving you the 'let's go fuck in the ally stare'" he had whispered the last part so the little ones didn't hear "Really there's a stare for that? Well I wished I had known this a long time ago it would have saved me from a bunch of pointless conversations."

Nonetheless I looked over my shoulder at the women who just happened to the waitress. She was hot; obviously a fei, she had blonde hair and though she looked 20 she was probably a lot older. Her name tag read Kaelie and not only was she looking at me she was openly analyzing every part of my body. So being the ass that I am I gave her a wink and a smirk.

She walked over "Now you have to be a Herondale" the woman gave me a seductive smile but her eyes had a knowing gleam. "Ris Herondale to be exact love" I put as much charm as possible into my statement. Kat and Lucy decided to walk in at this point, I saw Kat out of the corner of my eye glare at Kaelie but I kept talking to her as if I had given her my full attention. Finally after some time she took our order, almost everyone getting pancakes, we figured out details of the day while we waited for food.

Taki's was easily the best place I had ever eaten and never failed to surprise me. Soon we were finished and were on our way out, right before we left Kaelie came over to slid a note into my pocket. It had her number and a lipstick kiss stained on to it, Al laughed at this and forcefully patted me on the back.

Our group made it over to the trolley and as we climbed on Matti started to jump around in anticipation. When we finally arrived I couldn't help but feel some excitement having never been to an amusement park plus if you were going to go to one… Might as well make it Connie Island.

After more rides then I could count, all fried food imaginable and winning Matti the largest tiger I ever thought possible… We were all beat. Matti was currently fast asleep in my arms she had been the whole ride home. Al was next to me with his head on my shoulder and Mimi on lap. On the other side Kat had Robbie's head in her lap. The poor kid ate too many hotdogs and puked all over one of the coasters. Max and Lucy had struck up a conversation and he had this expression on his face that you would think he was talking to the Angel.

It was only 4:30 when we got to the institute so everyone just came over; Kat and her brothers all had bedrooms here sense they spent half their time going to school and training here. Kat helped Robbie up the stairs to his, then we all broke apart for a nap agreeing that around 7 we would get take out or something for dinner. I watched Kat walk off… I needed to talk to her, I just didn't know why…

Al just came to my room claiming the bed so I napped on the floor "What's the plan for tonight?" I heard him mumble "Sorry I promised Jace, no going out." At this Al sat up straight "Ris, my school starts Monday, THIS is my last weekend before I have to go back to sitting in a classroom FOR HOURS EVERYDAY!" He whined worse the Matti sometimes… "I'm sorry big guy but not tonight, maybe tomorrow we can go out but I'm not allowed to leave the house." He opened his mouth to fight back but let it drop instead he gave me a large smile "Okay Ris we'll stay here"

Before I could ask about why he had submitted so easily he turned over and I heard a slowing of breath, he began to softly snore and I guessed it was time for me to sleep to. This becoming clearly impossible as Al's snoring grew louder and louder after about 20mins of turning over I decided to head to the library and map on the couch. As I made my way I checked in on Matti who was cuddled up with her new tiger and Mimi both were fast asleep. Smiling I closed the door and kept walking. Once I was through the door I felt another presence, some else was up and had the same idea as him. It only took him a few seconds before he saw her; curled up in a chair closest to the fire with a Magna book in hand was Kat.

"Listen I know I'm incredibly gorgeous and you unattractive people will never understand what it's like to be desired but if you keep staring at me I'll throw my dagger at you." She spoke without even looking up from her book. I put on my best seductive smirk "You know couz as humble as you are, we both know if you can't hit me with one in the training room you have no chance here." At this she put down the book and glared at me "Being humble is for ugly people and I could take you any day." "Kat as cute as you are when you're all fired up I don't want you to get hurt, shouldn't you be asleep anyways?"

Surprisingly she dropped the glare "I tried but Lucy is rolling around on the bed and pushed me off" She must be really tired because suddenly she gave me a little smile. Unsure of how to respond I walked over to the couch and took a seat "Yea well her brother is snoring in mine." At this she laughed a little again stunning me at the sudden mood change I smiled, her laugh was beautiful "You guys have gotten to be good friends haven't you?" I shrugged "He's the first person here who didn't treat me like I was a lost puppy that finally came home… Don't get me wrong everyone's great but I've never known someone my age before… well that was a guy." I was shocked by my honesty… Why did I tell her all of that, she probably couldn't care less. I looked at my feet hoping she would forget it. "I'm sorry" she spoke up it was like a quiet breath "What?" I asked stupidly "I said I'm sorry… I haven't been exactly welcoming to you…"

I snapped my head up and looked into her large brown eyes "You have nothing to apologize for" "I do, I've been acting childish sense you arrived and took my spot as the top student… You're family and didn't do anything to deserve my bitchy attitude…" "You know what? It was both our faults, why don't we just start over?" Ris waited for a response while he watched her think over his offer "Okay we can have a redo" Ris let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding in "But-" "But?" he interrupted "But you have to train me, I don't plan on sitting in your shadow forever" almost too quickly a Yes was out of my mouth.

A redo with Kat… What did this mean to him? He tried not to think about meeting her at the club because… well... he liked it. But if he acted on anything and she didn't feel the same that would hurt his relationship with his new family greatly. And though they weren't related… He worried people would think he was like his Father, falling in love with someone that was just morally wrong to want… He was over thinking this but wither way it was a dangerous line… but maybe they could be friends... that could work… Right?

We talked awhile longer; I told her about lessons I used to do with my father, she told me stories of the family, and before we knew it was 8. We woke up the other kids, Al had left some time ago not being able to find me he left a post-it on my pillow saying that he would pick up Chinese. I was just wondering how long ago he left when I heard a voice boom through the hall "HEY GET YOUR ANGEL BUTTS DOWN HERE AND EAT"

I walked in on all throwing something in the kitchen cabinets before I could see what it was "Your dad texted me to double check you guys had stuff for breakfast tomorrow, I'm guessing someone burned something this morning from the smell in here." I smiled at the thought of this morning "Thanks Al"

After agreeing that neither of us wanted to wash dished we set out paper plates and plastic silverware. The others filed in with sleepy smiles once everyone was seated I noticed we were still missing one "Where's Robbie?" Kat looked up "I checked on him and he's still got a bit of a stomach ache." "I heard some Gatorade really helps that" Al chirped up "Hey maybe after dinner Ris, you could run and get some and the rest of us can find a movie or something to watch when your back." I was a bit surprised by Al volunteering me but agreed nonetheless. I saw Kat checking out her phone a smile playing at the corner of her mouth almost immediately she grabbed Lucy and they went to her room telling us they had to get ready for the night.

I wondered what their plans would be tonight while the rest of us were home. Al said he would clean up and that I should leave then. I put my shoes and jacket on and put pulled the door open and immediately was hit in the face by non-other than Magnus "Oh Ris, I was just about to knock" "Yea I got that" I grumbled while rubbing my face. "What's up Magnus shouldn't you be Idris?" "Oh no I gave up on dealing with the Clave after they threatened to strip Alex of his marks." He made a disgusted face, I didn't ask, I knew the Clave didn't approve of homosexual relationships… or at least not public ones. I just nodded "So what are yo-" "Hey Maggie" Lucy rushed over "Thanks goodness you're here, I'm having a wardrobe malfunction" Kat came up behind her nodding along. "I thought I was here to help with the pa-""NOPE! Just clothes!" Magnus' eyes widened as he looked at me. Without another word he stepped in the doorway and pushed me out closing the door.

I knew something was up but I was getting to tired to care so I made my way to the nearest convenient store; I picked up Gatorade, stomach medicine, saltines and anything I could remember sick kids eating. The walk back took forever by the time I saw the institute it was almost 10.

My drowsiness was starting to hit me and I was looking forward to my bed. Taking the steps two at a time I yanked the door open. There in the empty room that usually resembled a church and was only used to get on the elevator… were teenagers dancing, drinking and grinding on each other… HUMAN teenagers… This wasn't real… it couldn't be real. Right then Al walked over "Al what the hell is this?" It was a question made with pure astonishment. "Well you couldn't go to a party… So I brought the Party to you!"

**Okay guys, I'd really appreciate some feedback on Ris/Kat situation… PLEASE COMMENT! Also I know some writers have been listing the music they listen to when writing, do you want me to do this too? Any questions feel free to ask! THANKS AGAIN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, again I'm apologizing for my late update. School is getting crazy with its final weeks but after that finishes up I leave for the summer camp I work at, so hopefully I'll be doing two updates a week pretty soon! So excited for this story, I have plenty of new ideas for the story thanks to some new playlists and a Netflix binge! I know some other fanfic writers put the music they listen to while writing, I'm not sure if you guys want me to do this..? Please read and review! And feel free to ask questions some of the story is still developing, so it may be confusing. Thanks again**

** - Kat is Simon and Izzy's daughter, technically no blood relation to Ris, but adopted cousins.**

**CHAPTER 10: SECRET WEDDINGS AND OTHER MUNDANE SHENANIGANS **

I was dead. Someone will close my eyes and give the Shadowhunter blessing, my body will be burned on a pile of wood till I'm just ashes that the Silent Brothers will then take and use me as a brick in which to build their city… Okay I'm being dramatic but hell I was in deep shit. I looked back at Al, how could he let people… not just people MUNDANES into the institute! By the Angel, all the trust I had built with Jace was gone in a simple trip to the store…

Al was going to pay for this one. He must have noticed my change in mood go from shock to anger because his eyes widened. Putting his hands up and taking a cautious step back "Ris listen it's not as bad as it lo—"I wasn't going to hit him but I sure as hell was going to scare the shit out of him. I took a threatening step towards Al bunching my fists I even heard a growl grow in my chest, despite his large size he looked like tiny in comparison to my anger.

Then I felt a body slip in between us "Now, now young Christopher no need to mess up our foolish Alaric's face more than already has been." Magnus' cat eyes looked straight into mine, I knew in my head that I was still angry but my body betrayed me by relaxing. Al heaved a huge sigh "Thanks Maggi—HEY what did you say about m-" "Al just shut-up" Lucy snapped when she jogged over.

For the first time I was able to notice all three had glowing paint on them. Al was only wearing a low pair of white washed jeans. Orange, blue and green glowing hand prints were on his chest and even more blue paint was in tribal symbols on his face. Magnus was wearing white skinny jeans and an opened white button up shirt. To no surprise pink painted whiskers lit up his face. Lucy was wearing tight white washed high waisted jean shorts and a white crop tank top. She had designs up and down her arms in all four colors. What the…

"Ris all you need to know right now is that all the kids are in bed, the mundanes all think they're at some random broken down church thanks to Maggie and it will all be cleaned up before your parents are home tomorrow." Lucy stopped to take a breath "Now get your butt over here and start stripping so Kat can paint you." I handed the parcel bags to Al after making him promise to take them to Robbie, and then I was pulled away by Lucy and brought to the far corner where a D.J. who was most likely fei was blasting music.

Kat stood there with large paint palates, finger painting blue stars on a boy's collarbone. "There you go Troy, don't forget to save me a dance." She winked at him and his tan skin grew darker with a blush. I felt the urge to kick his ass but allowed it to pass knowing that the act would be useless. He walked by and Lucy grabbed his hand walking them to the dance floor. I walked over to Kat, taking his spot "I see somebody decided to join the party." Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, like Magnus she was in all white. She wore a tight thick strapmtank top dress with the stomach cut out and dark brown thigh high boots. Her runes only covered her arms to any Mundane they would look simply like acts of rebellion against her parents. "Why don't you have any paint?" I questioned using this as another chance to scan her body.

"Well I can't paint myself, can I?" She looked me over then gestured to me to pull off my shirt. It was off in one quick motion and I saw her scanning my chest, I opened my mouth to make a comment but was quickly shut up when Kat put her finger to my lips "I swear on the Angel Herondale, if you make one comment I will use the paint to write on your back that you have a very small dick, now stand still and let me work." I felt smirk come over me but kept my commentary to myself.

She walked around me trying to decide where to start. I felt her finger trail along my back; I closed my eyes from the pleasure. That was until they reached my neck and met the only scar I own. All the pleasure of her touch disappeared as a memory resurfaced. "Ris wha-" "Hey are you going to paint me or drool longer." It came out as harsh as I had meant it to be, her hand flinched away from my body. I hated being cruel but it was the best way to protect myself from spilling all my secrets to this girl. I turned to face her not realizing how close she had been to my back. We were only inches apart and I breathed in her breath minty and cool.

I tried to glare a warning at her but her brown eyes met mine with calm questioning look, in turn my scowl softened. My anger melted as I met her gaze then dropped it and looked at her mouth. Her lips had a perfect curve to them, she opened her mouth to bite the lower one and I almost lost control… No Ris snap out of it. I couldn't though I looked back into her brown eyes; they were so dark with desire… I wanted to give in… but I couldn't do it.

Kat raised an eyebrow and mocked "Can I start now or are you going to drool longer." I flashed a smile and turned back around. I felt paint running along my back as she began drawing more patterns "So what I was going to say earlier, I've been waiting for you to come to have someone paint me." My breath hitched slightly yet I answered evenly "Oh why would that be?" "Because all I've heard sense you arrived besides your perfect Shadowhunter abilities is about your time in the studio with Clary."

When I wasn't in the training room with Jace, I was in Clary's art studio. She told me it hadn't originally been a part of the institute but Jace had given it to her as a wedding gift. The room itself was regular, but what Clary had done with it was extraordinary. Everything was a piece of art; we'd sit there for hours not needing to talk and just draw. "What's your point" "Well if you're so great, why don't you paint something on me and prove it."

By now she had wrapped her designs all around my body I saw there were little skeleton bones all over "A neon skeleton... Really?" "Hey don't mock my design, you've never even been to a dark light party, it doesn't matter what you have on it will smear on someone else's body." I couldn't argue with her there so instead I set to work on painting her. I just did simple designs like she had done knowing that most of it would wipe off while dancing. She had a pink glowing rose on her cheek with a spiked vine that wrapped around her body.

"Perfect now before we leave-" She took more pink paint and rubbed it on her lips then without warning kissed my neck. I took a startled step back "What? It was for good luck, those girls get crazy with this paint. You saw Al's chest right? I painted him in the begging and well those weren't mine." She gave me a mockingly innocent look then jumped into the crowd of people before I could respond.

In all honesty I forgot where I was, in the few minutes I was with Kat it had just been us and nothing else. Now I realized how large this party was, there were at least a couple hundred if not more. They all seemed to know each other so I figured they were kids from the other's mundane school. My new family was crazy, sending their children to mundane school but hey, to each his own.

I felt an arm grab me "Hey you don't go to Saint Xavier's, I wouldn't forget a face like your's." This confirmed my assumption, that was the high school they attended. The girl was a brunette with blue color hair strips and a large grin looked me over. "No I'm sure you wouldn't and I'm new in town." I explained. There were five other girls behind her, obviously her friends, all with more strips of color in their hair. I asked if she wanted to dance deciding it would be mental to run after Kat. Of course she agreed but I soon realized it was a horrible mistake…

She wouldn't stop talking. Her name she told me was Brandy or something close enough, she was in Al's grade, she was a cheerleader and already got accepted into some college that was supposed to impress me. Time began to go by and Brandy began asking what sites I've gone to seen while in town, then I remembered Jace's other request besides not going out "Brandy-" "Brenna" she interrupted just figuring out how truly disinterested I was, I pressed on "What time is it?" "Oh, um 11:30ish?" "Great, well love I have to be off it was nice meeting you Brianna!"

It was rude, hell I knew I was a jack ass but at the moment only one girl mattered to me, and it was almost her birthday. I pressed by everyone to get to the lift that brought me up to a deadly silent floor above. I was on my way to her room when I saw Matti slouched over in my door frame. I felt a pain go through my heart, I was a horrible person… she must have been waiting sense I left for the store and here I was downstairs with some girl who I'm not even sure what her name was still.

I picked her up and laid her in my bed, I had around 20mins to do something super nice before I had to wake her. I ended up in the kitchen trying to make some sort of birthday sweet. Grabbing a strange assortment I put it in a brown lunch bag and woke Matti. Deciding it was best to carry her I made my way to the Greenhouse. I had no clue what was so important about this but if Jace and Clary did this with her, so would I.

Smells of greenery hit me as I entered into through the door, it was like… Idris and home all in one. "Rissy what's on your face?" Matti asked pushing away from me to get a better look. "Nothing important Lottie" "Daddy calls me Lottie at night when I go to sleep" she whispered with a yawn. I just nodded and sat her down next to a bush that she directed me towards.

"What's in the bag Rissy?" "You're too nosy for your own good you know that?" I responded playfully as I began to pull out my collection; two apples, a water bottle, and a chocolate bar. She looked over the collection and giggled "Too bad we don't have Daddy's grilled cheese." She broke off a piece of chocolate and began to nibble. "So am I allowed to ask why is this a Birthday tradition?"

"If you cut of my apple skin I will." She looked up at me sweetly as she pulled a knife out her back pocket, that's my girl, a face of angel but armed and ready for an attack. I nodded, taking her knife and getting to work on the first apple. "Well it started when Mommy first came to the institute; as Daddy tells it all girls loved him but Mommy was the most insistent so he married her so she would shut up. Mommy says Daddy was just a silly boy and he married her because she put him in his place. Daddy usually agrees with Momma though so her story is probably the right one."

While Matti talked she kept this determined look on her face trying to remember every detail. The expression made me want to laugh, instead the corners of my rose, it was hard not to smile around Matti.

"Anyways usually couples are married in Idris in the accords hall so that the Silent Brothers can do the rune ceremony but Momma and Daddy wanted to get married in here because this was where they had their first kiss. Also Momma grew up a mundane and wanted to do some of their traditions but the Clave said no, she was really really sad. So the night before they left for Idris Daddy asked all of our family to meet here and had a secret wedding to surprise Momma. It was a Mundane one so Momma wore white and Grandma got to walk her down the aisle and Uncle Maggie was the priest while Uncle Alex was Daddy's best man and Aunty Izzy was maid of honor! That's why they wear rings around their neck on a chain, they're wedding rings."

It was not what I had expected, though it was sweet I still didn't understand "But Matti, why did we have to be in here by mid-nigh—" "Shhhhh" she cut me off. Her gaze turned to the bush next to us with flower buds all over, slowly yet all at once they began to bloom. It went from a small bud to a luminous flower within seconds. Gold dusted pollen graced the leaves it was breath taking.

"That's what Daddy brought Momma up here to see when he kissed her on her birthday. So every year on one of our birthdays we come up here…" She hesitated before saying "We even come up here for yours" This caught me off guard. My birthday? While I was off with Johnathon my family was up here missing me.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you're wondering why the last Chapter ended kind of suddenly it's because originally the last and this one had been a single chapter but it got to be so long I split it in to two! Perfect now that we have that understanding, Thanks again for reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I LOVE hearing your feedback! I do not own TMI **** but if Cassandra Clare is ever looking to sell… I'll sell my extra organs on the black market and STILL not have enough to buy it! Thanks again guys!**

**CHAPTER 11: THE BOY'S SCAR**

I felt guilt flash through me but then I thought of my birthdays with my Father and felt guiltier for wishing I had been here instead. Luckily Matti's yawn interrupted my thoughts, I cleaned up our apple cores and now empty water bottle before standing, picking her up and walking down to her room. Once she was in bed I decided I needed to do something to get these thoughts of my Father out of my mind, so I made my way back down to the party.

If anything sense I left it had gotten crazier; everyone had passed the buzzed faze and was now entering the completely shit faced, no care in the world phase. I joined full-heartedly grabbing a drink leaving my worries and thoughts for tomorrow. Once again I found myself on the dance floor after drinking my fill still unable to get the slight guilt of missing my Father out of my gut; Kat was only a few feet away from me.

She was spinning around in circles when she noticed me. "Ris!" She yelled my name in a sing song fashion before throwing her arms and locking them around my neck, our faces were far enough away that we weren't on each other but close enough I could smell the burn of vodka on her breath. She was all smiles and giggles even when she tried to keep a serious face it faded soon enough.

"Ris, Ris, Ris" she twirled us around singing "Why do you always look so sad?" She asked in drunken concern. "Because my dearest Katrina, I'm always worried about you and your silly antics." A deep frown grew on her face "No" shaking her head before she continued "I think you miss him, I don't understand why but I just know it." I halted not allowing her to spin us in circles, how could she know just from looking at me? "I don't know what you're talking about" I said through gritted teeth, what right did she have to bring this up? "Oh Ris stop avoiding it, it's okay you know, you love him."

Her eyes told me that though she was drunk, she meant it. I smiled, it was nice she didn't pry just stated the facts "Thanks Katrina" "Anytime Christopher Stephen" I hadn't talked to anyone about Johnathon and no one asked. I figured most assumed my life with him had been so horrible that I ran away… And I didn't want to correct them by telling them the truth…

The fact that Kat reminded me how she could see right through me scared me and trilled me. On one hand I wanted to stay locked up, keeping all my secrets to myself, on the other I wanted to share all my fears and dreams with her and to break down the walls that separate us. It was a dangerous thought. We stayed in a content silence till she broke our embrace. Instead she grabbed my hand "C'mon lets ditch this."

I agreed the party was just too much; I only wanted to be with Kat. We walked through the crowd, she stopped when she saw Lucy who was dancing with Troy still, after whispering something in Lucy's ear she led me to the lift, once we were on my floor she led me down the hall to a room I had yet to see, hers.

Kat's room was surprisingly tidy; Dark Purple comforter and sparkling walls "I got my Mom's old room when I started living here on and off." She explained I just nodded. "You can sit on the bed I'm just going to change into some pajamas" Kat didn't wait for a response just headed off into the bathroom.

I did as instructed and laid down on her bed stretching out, trying to figure out why she had brought me here. A bedroom for some people is a highly personal place, I never went in my Father's room and for the most part people never came in mine… when I could help it, Al had a thing for barging into rooms. So what was I doing here?

My question was answered when Kat came out in black leggings, a big baseball t-shirt and her hair down all the paint washed off of her "I was too tired to stay but I didn't want to say goodnight to you yet." I was just an honest statement but I saw a blush grow on her cheeks. By the Angel she was beautiful and for the first time sense I discovered our relation I let myself look at her for real; her long eye lashes brushed her cheeks when she blinked. Her Face was round but she still had a very elegant appearance, it was like classic beauty but with twists that enhanced and made her even more appealing. I knew this was stupid to be with Kat like this… but we were both not in the best mindset so I let it go.

I became suddenly aware I had taken off my shirt upon re-arrival to the party, so I was lying in just jeans. On my way out of the party I had grabbed a towel and wiped the majority of paint off. Why couldn't I think of anything to say? I felt like I had a silence rune on me, unable to form sentences let alone words. Finally I mustered out "Yea, I felt the same way." Pathetic Ris, really pathetic, I told myself.

"I told Lucy to sleep in a guestroom tonight… so if you wanted to stay in here tonight you can…. We would just sleep I just figured sense Al snores so loud and maybe you wouldn't want to be alone…" The whole time she talked her gaze was fixed of the rug. Kat wanted me to sleep….. here? It was so unlike the fierce girl that drove me crazy for the past month to ask me to stay the night because she could tell I was upset…. Maybe this was just the side of Kat she didn't let people see… people besides me.

Again I resorted to nodding, she flipped of the light using the moonlight to walk to the other side of the large bed and lay down. I stood and searched her eyes for permission while she got under the covers; she nodded so I undid my jeans so I stood only in my boxers. I slipped under the comforter only so the sheet separated us. There was nothing romantic about it… just comforting. We lay not touching for a while before I heard her whisper "Ris would you tell me a story?" I smiled in the dark knowing she couldn't see it. I made a rash decision and began,

"Once there was a boy-" "A Shadowhunter boy" she interjected immediately "Obviously, now this boy had one toy that he loved above all rest—" "Was it a weapon?" I heaved a sigh "No it was a piano—" "What Shadowhunter boy's favorite toy would be a piano" she whispered stopping me once again

"It's my story, next time you can the story and his favorite can be a weapon but tonight it's a piano and if you interrupt again there will be no more story." Silence… perfect

"Anyways, the boy loved this piano, he would play from night till morning, falling asleep on the bench allowing the keys to leave marks on his face. It was a large white wooden grand piano easily the most beautiful thin within the boy's home. His Father stopped buying him sheet music so the boy started composing his own music. He created simple songs that reminded him of nursery rhymes and later he would write long ballads. The boy's greatest joy in life was playing being that until he had gotten the piano he barely knew what music was. His Father despised the instrument but allowed it because it had been a present… That was until one day the Father asked him if he were not a nephlin what he want to be, the Father expected his son to say that he would rather die than not be a Shadowhunter… The boy foolishly without missing a beat told his Father that he often dreamt of being a composer instead." I shivered a bit at the boy's stupidity at the time

"The Father left the boy and he thought that was the end of the conversation. That night the boy was awoken by the sound of crashing.. He ran from his room and found his Father in a drunken rage the destroyed piano lay in pieces around him. He laughed cruelly as the little boy began to cry "This is for your own good, never become attached to anything because one day you will lose it and it will scar you the more you love it. To love and be loved is to destroy." The boy cried and cried after a while the father grew angry at the boy's tears. He took a match a lit the beautiful grand piano's debris on fire… the boy tried to stop him walking in front of the Father. So the father took a fire poker and burned the boy of the back of his neck. It was his one scar that never healed. After that night the boy never cried again, he knew crying was pointless and that only action got you results."

I finished and though her breath had slowed down I could tell Kat was awake. She simply reached over and grabbed my hand… And that was all no words and no touching besides our hands. And just this small gesture made everything to me for once feel at peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again I apologize, It's been forever but with finals week approaching… I've been swamped. This is a short chapter but it has a bit of Kas (kat+ris) and Malec. Please keep reading and I'll be updating this weekend for sure!**

**CHAPTER 12: Surprise!**

**RIS'S POV**

I wondered why I ever feared fire; It was destructive I'll admit… but it set my soul ablaze, it had beauty and strength. It brought death but also new life.

Fire is what I felt when I woke up the next morning. Wrapped in my arms, burning my skin where it made contact. A soft breath stirred against my neck, opening my eyes I looked down to see Kat's head lying in the crook of my neck, her lips just barely kissing my collar bone. Everywhere she touched me it was like flames licking my skin.

The memory of last night came to mind. I had let Kat see too much beyond my carefully built walls, and not that I particularly regretted it… but I couldn't allow it again. She was getting under my skin without even trying, imagine if she decided she did want to break my walls, I'd be left in pieces…

I let my eye lids close and instead decided to focus on enjoying the moment; our hearts beating on the same tempo, our breaths matching. It was strange having my body in sync with another person's, but a good strange. I felt sleep pulling me under once more…

Soft footsteps were padding down the hallway, most likely Matti or Mimi. My moment of grace was over, using my Shadowhunter skills to climb out of bed without waking Kat, I silently put my jeans on. As I was buttoning them I looked back a Kat still sound asleep, how had we gone from innocent hand holding to… well that?

Almost without thinking I bent down and let my lips brush hers. I was so shocked I jerked back almost losing my balance, what was happening to me? Kat stirred a bit but her breath remained slow in sleep. I walked right to the door only glimpsing back when it closed.

**KAT'S POV**

I awoke to uneven breaths coming from Ris, as my eyes shot open I watched him struggle between gasps. He had let go of my hand so I reached for him, I recoiled when the feel of his skin burned me. It wasn't the burn of a fever, it was something much worse. I needed him to calm down but I feared the scorch of his skin. Taking a deep breath I reached for his hand, using both of mine to hold it against my heart. Trying to ignore the pain I breathed in and out slowly.

His heart rate began to slow and met mine, his breathing slowed as he relaxed. Leaving one hand on top of his I used my other to grab my stele from the nightstand. I was kneeling next to Ris, I moved his hand from my chest to my hip so that I could look at the burn; a perfect scorched hand print lay right above my shirt neckline, angry red skin stood out from my usually pale milky white. Quickly I replaced the sting of the burn for the sting of an iratze which erased any remaining pain.

I had been so focused on healing myself I hadn't noticed that Ris' hand had gone from lying on my side to draped around my hips till I felt the full weight of his arm pull me down on top of him. His other arm moved up to hug me tighter. His skin no longer burned to the point where he was untouchable but the perfect temperature where I wanted to be held closer. So instead of protesting I let my head rest in the crook of his shoulder, absentmindedly I began to trace the faded runes across Ris' chest.

I had always thought runes were disfigurements, that they scarred smooth skin. My paler always made them stand out; secretly I would hide them with jackets and long sleeves. That was until I saw Ris… his runes made him beautiful. It was weird thinking of a boy as beautiful but… he was.

I began to think of last night… How had I gotten myself into this situation? Ris and I just agreed to be friends and start over but he had looked just so… so… broken when he came back downstairs. The boy with no emotions had been… vulnerable. It was unnatural, like watching a demon cry out for the Lord's mercy, impossible. I met Ris a month ago… but already knew he held in emotions, that he had built walls that even Aunt Clary struggled to get through.

Unable to fall back asleep I lay encircled in warmth till I saw streaks of sunlight peak out from under my window blinds. Then Ris began to stir so I closed my eyes hoping he'd believe I was still asleep. It must have worked because he played along with my sleeping beauty act. Pulling me closer I realized how well our bodies fit together… like puzzle pieces our bodies matched up perfectly.

I heard soft footsteps, probably the girls who always felt the need to be up at the crack of dawn. Without warning I went from lying on Ris to lying on the bed, it was such a slight movement if I had been asleep I'm sure I wouldn't have woken up.

I waited to hear the click of the closing the door… but it never came. Instead I felt a heat come over me as if Ris was leaning towards me. Then I felt a pair of soft lips barely pressed mine… It took all my will power to remain still, once I heard him leave I let my eyes open.

Heat burned my throat and I found myself craving more, the burn of his kiss matched the burn of his skin the night before; hot and uncontrolled. Spreading myself out on my back all I could think of was Ris; it felt like he had burned his way into my life and was planning on holding on till my world was left in ashes. Alright Christopher Herondale, you think you can kiss me and act like nothing happened? Game on.

**MAGNUS' POV**

After hundreds of years partying you would think I would have learned my lesson… not in the slightest. Don't get me wrong the years with Alec had tamed me immensely but his rambunctious niece and her friends were a fun group when Alec was called away to Idris. It was supposed to be a girl's weekend just Lucy, and Kat. But Alaric called me asking if I could cast a spell that allowed mundanes into the institute, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn… I laughed, teenagers and their idiotic shenanigans.

It was a pretty decent size party but I left early out of sheer boredom, it wasn't the same without Alec there, blushing every time I displayed too much P.D.A. So I strengthened the spell one last time and took a long walk home.

Upon arrival I grabbed Chairman Meow and headed straight for my bedroom. Knowing the second I laid down that I wouldn't be sleeping, I couldn't… not without Alec there. It was silly how only a couple decades made me so dependent on the feeling of Alec's arms wrapped around me at night. So I huffed a large breath grabbed my comforter and went to lay on the couch.

I needed to go back to the institute around eight to make sure all remains of the party were gone but might as well watch some project runway reruns till then. Jace and Clarissa wouldn't even be home till tomorrow night but I just wanted to get it done so the kids could do something for Matti's birthday. I still hadn't finished Alec and mine's gift for her, I would finish it before he got home… the soft voices from the T.V. began to lull me to sleep…

"Hey handsome do you want to come to bed?" lips were pressed to my ear. The corners of my mouth began to turn upwards "Why Alexander as enticing as your offer is, I don't believe I can get up." With this he gracefully leaped over the back of the couch, straddling my hips. I opened my eyes and saw he only was wearing his gear pants, his shirt he must have thrown off upon arrival.

His dark hair ruffled with travel and eyes shining in the moonlight made me speechless "I guess we'll just have to sleep here then." A wicked gleam shot through his eyes, the look he only gave me that made my breath hitch as he leaned down. His lips met mine soft and slow, this quickly increased as I arched my back to meet him. His hands pushed aside the comforter and started playing with the hem of my shirt.

Lucky for me his was already off so I let my hands explore. I drifted my fingers up and down his spine, Alec made a noise deep in his throat and laid down on top of me using his elbows on either side of me to hold his weight. The kiss began to deepen as I nipped his bottom lip I huskily whispered "Welcome home Alexander" He finally broke our kiss to pull off my shirt and I saw his eyes darken with desire while they scanned me. I reached my hand to stroke his hair then traveled to the back of his neck pulling him down to me once more. I felt his tongue trace my lips asking for entrance, My Alec was home and in my arms… home… as in New York… if he was home then…

It hit me like jumping into ice water, within seconds I was off the couch "YOUR HOME? HOW? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? ARE JACE AND CLARY BACK?" I was running around looking for clothes in my bedroom not waiting for his response. "Yes, the meeting was agreed pointless without Christopher there for questioning , we decided to return right away so that Clary and Jace could be here for Matti's birthday." He stood in the doorway confusion evident on his face "Magnus, what's going on?" Finally dressed I dashed towards the door passing Alec only being able to yell "I have to stop Jace from killing Christopher."

**RIS' POV**

I walked down to my room and took a quick shower. After I was done I dressed in dark jeans and a gray long sleeve sweater, Al was asleep in my bed snoring as loud as ever. I debated waking him up… That's when I heard a yell, like an angel falling out of grace with God and hurtling towards hell. It took a moment before I realized it was a name being yelled… MY name, Al shot straight up. We shared a look that said we knew we were in deeeeep shit.

Al grabbed a shirt covering his still paint covered chest "Ris you don't think by chance the parents got home ear-" "CHRISTOPHER STEPHEN HERONDALE GET DOWN HERE IN TEN SECONDS OR I SWEAR BY THE ANGEL I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT INTO THE INFERNAL REGIONS" "-Ris I think your father's home." AL was stark white and looked like he was about to be sick.

**Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate your feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Readers! School has been crazy but kicked bum on my last test so I felt inspired to write this chapter! It's just some Father-Son bonding but I feel like it's some much needed time together for the Herondales. Also do you guys have any ideas on where this whole Kas thing should go? Unsure what their future will be. Also the chapter after this will be Jonathon's POV (que evil music: dun dun duhhhh)Please review! Thanks again for reading!**

**CHAPTER 13: LOVING A DEMON**

Kat, Lucy, Al and I made our way to the elevator. The lift opened its doors as Clary, Isabel and Maia walked out; they didn't say anything to the teenagers just gave a tight lipped look that said "we would yell at you but on account of your upcoming deaths… we'll just give you some pity." My mother placed a hand on my shoulder to squeeze it, then walked passed us leaving the open elevator for our decent into hell.

The trip down was short and nerve wracking; my heart quickened when it jerked to a stop. The room was a disaster; a window was smashed, empty red plastic cups littered the floor and dried glowing paint lay in pools everywhere. I felt a soft callused hand slip into mine, surprised Kat would make the gesture I squeezed her hand and dropped it as I walked forward.

Jordan held a cell phone up to his ear wincing as the person on the other side yelled. It was so loud I could make out a few words " grounded- life-never-Kat- leave the house- gets it- mother." I looked back at Kat who was twitching from anticipation, Simon was the voice on other side and he sounded furious.

My eyes scanned the room, there in the shadows leaning against a wall was Jace. His amber eyes fierce shot daggers back into mine. Most would think he looked casual maybe even a bit bored from the way he was slumped but I could see the tension in his muscles as he straightened and walked over.

Jace just opened his mouth to speak when the institute door burst open, a tussled Magnus came through "I know what it looks like but it was all Alaric!" he was panting as if he had just ran from Brooklyn. As his breath caught up with him he looked around then saw Al glaring at him "Damn it Alaric! I was hoping by now you'd snuck out the back before your mother arrived. No offense Jordan though you are intimidating a pregnant Maia is practically Medusa." Everyone silently stared at the Warlock, mouths slightly agape. Then Jordan broke out in laughter, trying quickly to stifle it with a cough.

"This is serious Magnus" Jordan started up then a muffled yell came from the phone that was still in his hand "Oh sorry Si, what was that?" more mumbling "Oh put you on speaker? Hold on." Jordan hit a button then a voice boomed "KATRINA MAYRSE LEWIS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN!? MUNDANES! MUNDANES WERE IN THE INSTITUTE!" IF THE CLAVE EVER-"

"SIMON ENOUGH!" Jace thundered "Lucy you're the most reasonable will you please explain in the fewest words possible what happened." His voice deadly silent, which to me was worse than Simon's yelling. Lucy gave a short, direct recount of last night's events; coming home, Al's text, Magnus coming over, me coming home, me leaving the party to go upstairs, the mundanes leaving and Magnus saying he'd be back in the morning.

It was an impressive report, I realized that to no surprise that Lucy was the watcher; every group had one the person who hung back, took care of the others, drew runes and then gave the report after the expedition. Even if they weren't Shadowhunters, Al and Lucy had been raised to be a hunting group not a pack.

I noticed the sudden silence "Lucy I'll leave you and your brother to Jordan, I hope for your sake Maia decides to stay upstairs. Katrina obviously your father has a lot to say to you maybe you can meet him where he's waiting in the yard." Jace's voice was flat and crisp. His fierce gaze finally met me and I could see he was waiting till we were alone before he could really punish me. "As for you, Christopher may I please see you up in the training room." In the end I couldn't meet his gaze and dropped my eyes. I never, NEVER dropped my eyes under the glare of any man.

I nodded simply and fallowed him to the elevator. The others sent me pitiful looks even Jordan and Magnus looked like I was heading into the lion's den. The trip up was silent, and when we arrived on the correct floor Jace walked out of the doors with me tailing behind him. The training room was exactly how I had left it two nights ago he suddenly turned on me with a knowing smirk coming across his face "Let's start with rafter jumps and then we'll run and then I'll think of more things for you to do."

I collapsed on the ground too tired to move, I had never trained this hard. My sweater lay abandoned on the floor and I felt awkward training in jeans but I had come straight here and wasn't allowed time to change, Jace said it was a good lesson and that a demon wouldn't wait for me to change. If I thought my Father was hard Jace was ten times worse (training room wise). He did everything with me though but only better; he jumped higher, ran faster and fought harder "Back on your feet, if I was a demon you would be dead." Jace mocked pointing the tip of his sword towards my throat.

I stood back up, Jace look a little impressed by this; he backed up till I held a ready stance. "You know for an old man, you're pretty good." I grunted trying to distract him, it of course failed "You have the potential to be better." Did Jace just give me a compliment? "Watch it Ris stay in the fight" I shook my head and refocused, remember the perfect student, Jace continued "Your problem is that Jonathon taught you to fight using anger-" he struck out and I blocked "I was trained the same way" He swiped for my head as I ducked and rolled.

"What Valentine and Jonathon both over looked is that we are Herondales, we feel everything, and it's our curse." While he spoke he executed a perfect combo and it was hard to keep up and listen, Jace dropped the sward to his side "They had demon blood in their veins, the only thing they truly felt in battle was anger, but we, we feel the loss when a warrior falls, the excitement of those around us entering battle and even the fear though we don't like to admit it. We are killers, but we are also humans."

I stared into Jace's eyes… I understood but it felt like all I had learned in the past 17 years was being unraveled so I picked back up my blade and swung. Jace blocked easily making a tsking noise "There's that anger." We began fighting again "The Lightwoods taught me how to be a better solider, it's not the emotion that drives you to battle. Emotions are uncontrolled and even by the best can't be tamed, but it's why you're fighting. A reason is mightier than any emotion."

With that he twisted his blade throwing mine from my hand. "Why do you think I'm telling you this?" The question caught me off guard… but I answered truthfully "I know what you're saying makes sense… I'm not an idiot, but I also know… my father was a good teacher, he didn't just teach me to be his weapon, he taught me to be his equal. In some way he loved me, as much as a demon can but…he did"

I had said it… once more I couldn't look Jace in the eye. I loved my Father and… I missed him. I was a Shadowhunter, so I should let the loss of him make me stronger but it wasn't like he was dead… It was so much worse, he was out there and from his lack of contact I could tell… he didn't want me. I had lost my use to him when I started to love these people who had shunned him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "I was loved by a horrible man and I loved two demons in my lifetime. I loved my father, besides possibly Luke I never looked up to another man besides Valentine. And I got to know Jonathon better than anyone else…besides your mother. I felt sorry for him and jealous; he was the one Valentine chose and I was the one he unknowingly saved. I tried once to love him as a brother and give him the benefit of doubt… but he has no humanity left to even feel remorse for his actions."

I met Jace's eyes, there was so much pain behind his golden orbs. I guess we both understood how it was to love someone who could never truly love you back… at least not the way you love them. I remember the last time I trained with my father, the hints of envy in his eyes. I look into Jace's and see vulnerability and strength but also trust and pride. Two Fathers that were completely different…One that I would love even though I knew it was wrong and another I was trying to learn to love while not replacing the first.

I don't know how I ended up kneeling on the ground but I was there just staring unable to make myself move, Jace kneeled sliding his sward into his belt

"Ris I'm sorry this isn't an easy thing for either of us… maybe we should have talked sooner but I didn't want to overwhelm you. I'm not saying you have to move on, I know from experience that you never will but just to think about who he really is…"I nodded regaining my compositor and standing so that I could put my sward in my belt.

"There's more… the Clave isn't thrilled about this situation and soon we'll have to address it. They will undoubtedly put you under the sword, you can't lie under it but you can hold back from saying more then you have to… We can worry about this as it comes closer, but the Clave agreed to give us time as a family to adjust." He smiled a bit at the end but I knew that he was being very serious; it sent a slight chill down my spine at the thought of facing the Clave. Once more he pulled me from my thoughts.

"My only question is did you take Matti to the greenhouse like I asked?" I smiled a bit at the memory "Yea don't worry, we got there in time…" I was going to leave it there but couldn't help it "Matti said you guys go up there even on my birthday" It wasn't a question just a statement, I just wanted to say it to see how Jace would react. Pain flashed in Jace's eyes; not like pain from battle but real heartbreaking pain. "Yes we do" His voice was even.

Silence fallowed, we stood waiting for the other to talk. "Right-" Jace cleared his throat "Now about this Party-" Shit here it comes "How the hell did you pull that off?" He flashed a genuine smile his tone impressed. What the fu-"Ris I'd be lying if I were to say I wouldn't have done the same thing at your age." He wasn't yelling "So you're not mad?" I cautiously ventured.

"Mad?" he began to chuckle "You didn't break any of my rules… maybe a couple of the Clave's but I think this can stay within family matters…" he trailed off. He was letting me off the hook, I mean the training all day had been a pain in the ass but compared to the wrath I feared, I would take it. Plus I enjoyed the pushing myself it reminded me that though I was a great warrior I could still improve my skills.

"But…." I snapped my head back up to meet Jace "Though I have no problem with your party… Your mother and the others believe I've been yelling at you the whole time, so when we leave here if you acted ashamed and scared that would be great." I nodded but he didn't look done yet "Also… your Mother believes if you enjoy interacting with mundanes so much that perhaps you should start school with the rest of your cousins…" A mundane school… this was my punishment.

Besides the partying I had never interacted with mundanes… spending eight hours a day with them would be a whole new challenge. But Al would be thrilled and those eight hours would also involve more time with Kat… I wasn't happy but I wasn't exactly upset about this setup.

Jace started walking towards the door, I fallowed grateful ready to shower and sleep. "Oh one last small thing, just to make up for all the nights of sneaking out do you think you could polish and sharpen the weapons before you go to bed?" An evil smirk pulled at Jace's mouth as he walked out of the room.

I stopped dead in my tracks to turn and look at the weapons that lined all four walls, floor to ceiling and turned to Jace to complain… but he was gone. I heaved a deep breath got out my stele to draw an energy rune… time to work.

**ATTENTION: Just repeat what I said earlier the next chapter will be Jonathon's POV (que evil music: dun dun duhhhh)Please review! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
